Bad Birthday Gifts
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: She was suppose to be with her family,happy, laughing, bugging her parents for a car for next year. That was three years ago, now she should be spending it with her friends,laughing,enjoying her birthday, and seeing what the best gift she gets is. Editing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, yes this story is finished, but I am working on fix all the spelling and grammar mistakes. This is the first one, so nothing new to the story, just updates. Please be patient for updating, I should have two done soon, but the others can take some time. And if you see anything I missed please, private message me or review it. Thank you!**

* * *

This was bad. How could she even let this happen? She was soooo stupid, she should`ve known that if he said he would find her again and officially make her his permanently, he wasn` t joking. Now she was stuck in a situation she probably won`t get out of once they really got her, and they were going too. They had the advantages. The fast cars, the ability to access cameras anywhere, spies everywhere, and knowing him he probably put someone in her school to make sure she wouldn`t go anywhere without him knowing. Maybe thats why whenever she got sick and stayed home, someone would seem to be watching her from her balcony window. How she got in this mess is simple. Running into Sasuke Uchiha three years ago to this day.

_It was horrible! They were her parents! She should be able to see them! Not wait until the police know what happened. Damnit she wanted to know what happened! She only went out to the store to get candles for her cake that her mom forgot, and she comes home to find police and-and-and people and blood! Of her parents! On her own birthday her parents were killed. She needed to get away._

_She walked and walked she didn`t know where she was going, but she was away from her house, the blood.  
"Shit! How in the world did I end up in the red light district?" /Obvious stupid you weren`t watching where you were going and you ended up here/_

_"Duh I know I was walking, but why in the world did I come to the red light district I could be considered a whore! Some stupid pervert could come and rape me because you weren`t paying attention to where we were going!" /First off girl, I am your inner, I don`t control you unless I need to, second how should I know why in the world we are here! Third we are not going to get rapped we know how to kick ass!/ _

_"Yeah your right ho- what was that!"/Uhhh.?/_

_"Whats a pretty little girl like you doing around here?" _

_"Yeah, shouldn`t you be pleasing mommy and daddy by being a good little girl, unless you came here to have some fun with us?"_

_"N-n-n-n-nooo go away."_

_"Why we won`t hurt you. Much."_

_*chuckling*_

_/You stupid girl run!/_

_Running why in the world are they after me? Why can`t they just go get one of those stupid sl-_

_"Oooofffff!" What in the world did I hit?_

_"Hn."_

_"She went this way!"_

_Shit. Wait crawl into the guys arms!_

_/What in the world is she doing?/_

_"There you are you little bi-"_

_"Uchiha"_

_"Hn."_

_"Shes ours give her back and we won`t hurt you."_

_"You boys hurt me? I`d like to see that."_

_Why do they want her? She doesn`t look like she even belongs around here./She must have just walked in then./_

_"Fine Uchiha why don`-"_

_*Thud*_

_"WTF! Why you I-"_

_*bigger thud*_

_"Yeah I`d like to see you even hit me."_

_"Ah. Thank you."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"What do you mean?"  
__  
"Why are you in the red light district most people try to avoid this area.?"_

_"Uhm well you see.. *sigh* I don`t even know I just ended up here."_

_"Ended up here?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Name."_

_"Sakura Haruno, yours?"Boy he sure is demanding. /And hot. Don`t forget hot./ No comment._

_*Smirk* "Sasuke Uchiha. Now Sa-ku-ra for saving you, you have to come back to my. Home with me."_

_"Uhh I don` t know i kinda got a-"_

_"I saved you its how you repay me."_

_"Fine. Lets go."_

_*Smirk* "This way then my dear."_

_*Glare* *Chuckle*_

* * *

_"Here we are." Sasuke said as he walked into a room with nothing really, a few things here and there but nothing woth having to go threw three solid steels doors and all this other crap. Why did he even call this his home, and why did we follow him like three stories down into a steel room!_

_"Nice."_

_"Psh. This is the entry room, you will see more."_

_"Huh."_

_"So you just walked into the red light district?"_

_"Yeah, I was trying to get my mind off other things."_

_"Like?"_

_"Nothing you need to worry about."_

_"At least not right now."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Follow." Sasuke said as somehow another door appeared, he walked through it looked back at me and moved his head to tell me to follow. I did. When we went through i found out i was a hallway with a million doors, one said stairs, but the rest had nothing on them. He opened the stair door, led me up and we came to another hallway with only two doors. One said stairs and the other was blank. He lead me in to that one. When I walked in to the room, I regretted it. It was a bedroom, most likely Sasuke`s bedroom. _

_"Come here Sakura." He said while walking to his bed and sitting on it moving his hand on his lap and motioned Sakura to come and sit on his lap. She wasn`t moving. _

_"Get over here Sakura." She hesitated, but finely made her way over and sat in his lap. She never looked up though she kept starring at her hands, but when she did look up, she made the mistake of doing that, because she was met with breath taking onyx eyes. _

_"Don`t be scared Sakura." That was his the last thing she remembered before his lips where on hers._

* * *

_She woke up feeling sore and hurting. He was gentle, but what he did it hurts no mater what, it just comes with it. She looked around only to find herself in a nice hotel? Suddenly she remembered what he said, and what she is to do._

Those words are the main reason, besides Sasuke himself, why she is running and hoping they don`t catch her, even though he said no matter where she goes, what she does, he will get her again; three years later to the day of her eighteenth birthday.

* * *

**Ha, yeah its kinda long, but I had to get through the flash back. What did Sasuke do to Sakura to make her sooo sore? X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its here! i got what i wanted to do! So without anymore problems scroll on down! I do not own Naruto, sadly, only plot.**

**Edited.**

* * *

She kept running and running, knowing no matter waat, even though she was very positive that they would find her and take her to him. She remembered the last thing he said to her.

_/Flashback/_

_He snuggled into her neck as she was on the brink of conscious, she hurt like hell. Even then though she could make out the words he was saying to her.  
_

_"Never lose it Sakura. I will find you exactly three years from today, and I will make you mine forever Sakura, if you do lose it Sakura I will find the person who took it, and I will kill them. No matter what, you will not lose it, and I don`t think anyone would go that far if they see **it**." That was right before she lost conscious, she obeyed his rule though, she hasn`t lost it, and luckily no one has ever seen **it**._

_/End Flaskback/_

She reached down and felt what he left her, right on her right breast was a tattoo. Oh, but guess what made it even more special? It was the Uchiha clan fan. He already claimed her as soon as it was on her, although in his world he still has to take her virginity to officially make her his. He was right though, if anyone saw the tattoo they wouldn`t do anything to her. It ment she was an Uchiha`s and if they valued their lives, they wouldn`t dare touch her in any way, afriad that the Uchiha would come after them. Luckily she hasn`t ran into any of those situations, after that day she avoided the red-light district by at least a whole town distance. Damn, she was getting tired, she`s been running for miles and minutes, hours! She needed a breather. She stepped into an alleyway and leaned against the wall, she hasn`t ever done this much exercise in her entire life. Ugh, she was sooo tired, she could just stay here and res-

*Screech*

/Damnit I think they found us./ Just stay hidden in the alley,they were too far behind to see you run into the alley.

She watched as the big black escalade passed by. Anyone could easily tell the car wasn`t from around here, the area she had run into is a middle class part of the city and any car over 30k was not found in the area. She knew that it was someone rich, but the way the car went slowly by as if the passengers were looking for something, or someone. It had to be someone after her. It rolled right on by and didn`t seem to even think she was there, she waited a few more minutes just to make sure they weren`t waiting for her right outside of the alley. She hadn`t heard the engine stop, or was still close to her. She`d run right out of the alleyway, that way if they were waiting she could get a head start. Which made her think if she really did want to run? He would find her, and did she even want to not be found. He saved her, and seemed to actually like her. And truth be told, she kinda liked him, not all on his amazing looks, but how he held himself and the way he seemed to want her without even knowing her. She`d run in 3,2, 1 go!

*Bump*

"Ooff!" She ran out too fast and hit something. What if it was them? She got up fast and was ready to bolt or fight, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Sakura?" She knew that voice she looked and was suprised to see-

"Sensei?" What was he doing here, she never really thought about him having a life outside of school she thought that he would just read his porno all day somewhere. After all, he couldn`t seem to get enough of it. He seemed relieved to see her? Maybe he thought she might have a bad day with it being her parent`s anniversary.

"Sakura how are you doing? You seemed tired, really tired. What have you been doing?" What could she say? That she had been running from the most likely biggest mafia leader around? She would have to lie, but what? She absolutely sucked at lying.

"Ino`s been trying to get me to celebrate with her, and I`m just not in the mood and all, but she just won`t give up." Yeah, that would work, he knew how Ino was, and that she and Sakura were absolutely best friends.

"Ah, well you should slow down, and take a breather, you like you`re about to have a heart attack."

"I will sensei. Thank you." She did need a breather again, maybe now she could chill, the escalade people were probably on the other side of the city, thinking she ran farther away.

"Alright Sakura, see you on Monday. And happy birthday Sakura."

"Thank yo-" When she looked he was gone, not even a trace that he was there in the first place. Now all she had to do was get somewhere safe. She couldn`t go to her friend`s, Sasuke probably had spies who figured out who her best friends were, found out everything about them and would go there if they believed she was, and the last thing she wanted to get them in trouble. Sakura started to walk away, thinking about where she could go? She could get a ride out of town, but he probably has people making sure she skip town at all. She was so in her thoughts, that she didn`t notice when someone came up behind her and...

Nothing she was out.

"Looks like we finally got her. Man she was a chase. Huh, Neji?"

"Yeah. Sasuke was getting impatient with her not being there yet."

"Yeah well that bastard can go jack off or something until she gets there. I mean we`ve been chasing her for hours!"

"Yeah. Let`s go." They lifted her up and place her into the back off the car(in a seat), but made it look like she was just sleeping, and not actually knocked out and waiting to go to a guy who was possibly obessesd with her.

"You gonna call him or should I?"

"I`ll do it." They got into their seats and started the car heading back to their base, where their leader was waiting for the girl. As they started driving the driver made a phone call to someone.

"Good job Kakashi we got her, Sasuke wants you back tonight."

* * *

**Oh! O_o look at that. Sensei was Kakashi to if you couldn`t catch that. Sorry it took so long, I had to think of what to write and how it should end, and how they should capture her, but thank. I luv u guys who are faving and all that, but could you review, and should i hav a poll. Reivew for that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You have to read the bottom. Hope you enjoy, and keep voting on profile, reviewing, faving and watching!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

***Edited**

* * *

_/Where are they? They were suppose to have her here by now. They probably forgot what she looked like. Damnit I`ll skin them if they don`t get here soon with her./_

"Yo teme!" I heard as Naruto came around the corner waving looking like an idiot, as he was grinning as if he couldn`t see the deathening aura around me that was aimed at him. Dobe.

"Wait teme! Don`t look like you`re about to kill me! Neji`s bringing her in, I thought I`d come tell you we got her before you killed someone."

"If I killed anyone dobe you`d be the first."

"Damn. Teme you`re so mean!" Damn right I was. I caught a glance of pink, and looked over to see Neji bringing her in the room. About time I saw her. Guess it`s time to have the others go away. I don`t want the dobe interupting.

"Here yeah go Uchiha."

"Hm. Neji I thought you would have finished faster than this, you`re quite late to what I told you." That pissed him off.

"Yeah, well you so precious blossom her, kept deciding to run and have us chase her for hours." Looks like she still has her spirit. Can`t wait till I can actually put that to use.

"And if you need a reason to beat someone up I suggest Naruto he said that you should just jack off so we wouldn`t have to do all that searching." The dobe said what? I will kill him, where the hell did he go? I`ll get him later, right now I have more important business to take care of. _/Yeah, like raping our sweet little Sakura./ It`ll be consent, I`m not gonna rape her, yet. It might get crazy, but I`m not gonna rape her, and I still have to see if she is a virgin./_

~Normal

He picked her up and led her back up the familiar path, if she was awake, to his room. He couldn`t wait to make her his forever, he had been waiting three f`n years for her to come back to him. He wasn`t surprised to see her run, but more that she had out ran Naruto and Neji for that long. Although, he would have to thank Kakashi who actually found her. Sasuke was surprised that she didn`t notice Kakashi was hired to here school the day she went back to school after he had "borrowed" her. He had to keep her for a few days because of the tattoo, he had to make sure that it didn`t get infected and that she would learn to live with it. Although, the only thing she did that week was sit in his bed and flip him off every now and again. He placed her down on the bed and tucked her in, gave her one last look and then walked out of the room locking the door.

~Sakura`s P.O.V

/_What`s so soft? I could stay here forever. Wait. Oh, shit they got me. Damn. That means this is most likely Sasuke`s room. Shit!/_

I opened one eye and was greeted with Sasuke`s room, but no Sasuke. At leat I don`t have to see that bastard`s face yet. I lifted myself up and looked around, almost everything was the same as I remembered it three years ago, except there`s a new smell. Something gross with sweat. Ugh. Men, who knows what it could be. I looked around again to make sure that Sasuke wasn`t hiding in some dark corner like he would do and just watch me; when I was sure he wasn`t there I got out of the bed and made my way over to the door. Shit it`s locked. I need to get out of here. I saw a knife and grabbed it. Man was it creepy. I opened the lock, like one of those cool people in spy moives, except I don`t go around looking at people through "special glasses."

When I got it opened I looked out for anyone, and when I didn`t see anyone I snuck out, knowing that nobody(knows) lives on this floor beside Sasuke. I walked down the stairs, kept going and someone grabbed me roughly and I was thrown up against a wall.

"Ah, Sasuke making you wait to long slut? I`ll keep you busy till he comes back." He said licking his lips at me, and did he really just call me a slut? Wait, no, no, no this is not happening and not with this mutt.

"Wait? Too shocked by my good looks? Don`t worry you`ll get to see more." This was a bad idea. I should have just stayed in Sasuke`s room and wait for him to come back, and not be stuck with some pervert who is putting his hands up my shirt! He better get his damn hands out of my shirt or I swear-

"Kiba. I suggest you let her go." Nevermind this mutt can keep doing what he`s doing and we can ignore Sasuke with his murderous aura and pretend I never snuck out. Yeah, why can`t people just die!

"Aw come on Sasuke you never share!" Never share what?

"She`s not a whore Kiba, so I suggest you let her go." This "Kiba" guy, still mutt to me seemed surprised that I wasn`t a whore. What the hell! I`m wearing a mid-thigh skirt and a regular shirt I do not look like a whore! He better have a good reason to think other wise! He let me go though and gave one look to Sasuke and walked off. Sometimes I wish I could do that look and communicate thing. It would save me a whole lot of time in Iruka`s for not being yelled at for talking or writing note across the room. He should just have put Ino by me and that wouldn`t have happened stupid teachers. Oh yeah, Sasuke`s still here, and not looking too happy.

" What are you doing here Sakura? You`re suppose to be in my room, not almost getting raped by Kiba." I was not going to get raped! We were coming to an understanding.

"W-well what are you doing here and not up in your room and watching me." I gave him a goofy grin, but he didn`t seem pleased. No, not at all. Especially when he grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs and into his room. Damn, all that effort got me no where.

"That wasn`t the best way to greet me Sakura. Here I thought you would stay in my room like a good little girl, but you seem to want to get punished. If you do it`s only right I do the punishment. No?" Not, good. He had that look he got when he was gonna do something weird. And he picked up his knife and started coming at me. He wasn`t going to kill me right? I just got here that would be rude hospitality. He grabbed my arms, and pinned me down on the bed. Shit, man did he get stronger?

"Now, Sa-ku-ra how about we make sure you still have that little mark I gave you?" Not good, he looked scary and I think his eyes might be red? Look away, look away. Uh! He just ripped my shirt!

~ Back to normal P.O.V

He ripped her shirt right over the tattoo mark. He grinned and she was trying to get away, but he wouldn`t budge and he had his hold on her tight.

"Look`s like you were a good girl Sakura, but I still have to punish you for sneaking out." He looked crazed and cut her shirt completely off, then her skirt. Sasuke seemed pleased by his work, but when Sakura thought he might do more, he pulled her up. Bruised her lips, and then threw her in a closet.

*Click*

"Have fun Sakura you won`t be out for awhile." He grinned as he heard her whine, and scratch at the door, but he didn`t do anything but think of what he would do once he though she was punished enough.

~Sakura

_/He locked me in a closet. What kinda punishment is this?/_

I moved around trying to get comfy, by the way Sauke sounded, I figured I wasn`t getting out any time soon. I was moving around, but I felt something rough against one of my legs. I brought it up to the light and saw rope. Why would Sasuke have rope in a closet? I felt around more to see if it went with anything else, but I felt something cold, chains, but they went to clamps. When I put them to the light that was what scared me. They are nipple clamps, that would have to hurt. One chain was not more than 3 or 4 inches, and the other was only about 6 or 8. That would hurt, I didn`t know how they worked, but I believe Ino told me about them when she heard the guys she liked talk about them. Why would Sasuke ha- he wouldn`t. I put the pieces together. Sasuke had plans for me, and I had a feeling this, stuff, was part of it. I pushed it off to the side, and tried not to think of all the stuff Sasuke would do to me with them.

* * *

~ Hours later.

I must have fallen asleep because when I looked through the crack, the room was dark. Night. I turned back around to go back to sleep, but instead I was listening to moans. _What the hell?_

I looked in the room and all I saw was black, but the noised where still there, but thats when I realized what it was-.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter. I hope it was okay, srry if its not. :( So review if you did like it so that way I know you people like it. Continue to vote on my profile. Please I want to get the next poll that goes with it up this week(end), so yeaj gotta vote! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Can I ask you guys to read my other stories? Like my anthology the first two arent the best, I like 3 and 4, but look please, and vote on profile! Less voting, slower updates. Enjoy! Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

* * *

/_What a horrible birthday./_ She`s never had good birthdays ever since her parents died, and had yet to find the killer. Great police work right? Yeah. Then on her seventeeth birthday they were still trying to figure everything out, where she should live, does she need a guardian 24/7, or just check up? Attend the same school, move, leave? Yeah, and now her eighteenth. _/Screw birthdays./_

And then she had to look out the crack again, but you couldn`t blame her, there was alot of noise. She did figure out what it is, Sasuke having sex with someone random chick. Sakura hasn`t seen her before, she had brown hair, somewhat long, and Sakura couldn`t see her eyes, and she thought her name was Ami. Well she thought that`s what Sasuke said at one point.

Sakura P.O.V

I tried to sleep, but I couldn`t get what Sasuke was doing or all that noise. /_Damn that sluts loud./ _It was mainly her, Sasuke only made a noise every now and again, and I had to wonder if he was enjoying it, or this was part of my punishment. Either way, it was another horrible birthday for me. /_Happy Eighteenth Birthday Sakura./ _Yeah, wonderful. I looked out when the noises stopped only to see "Ami" laying on the bed, but Sasuke nowhere to be seen. Maybe he left and would never be back, but I highly doubt it. I started leaning against the wall, thinking that if I can fall asleep before more noised happen, I could and woudn`t hear them if they started again. That was until I clamped my own ass with one of the nipple clamps, don`t ask, and ended up making an "Ooff" sound.

Ami looked right at the closet and I swear she could see me. She got up off the bed, with only a sheet around her/_Note: Burn sheets and or bed if given chance./_I saw her trying to look at me through the crack as I was her, but she couldn`t seem to see me, thank you. She was just about to opent the closet when I heard the door open and.

"What are you doing? I told you not. to. move." Yep, guess whos back? Back again. Sasukes back.

"I thought I heard something Sasuk-e-kun in the closet and I was checking it out. What if it was a killer Sasuke? You wouldn`t want me dead would you?" God she sounds like such a slut, Ino would be dying to someone worse then Karin.

"Never go in my stuff, closet if you`re imaginary brain can`t get the hint, and second I could care less if some killer was in there and killed you. Make my life easier." Ouch. Go Sasuke! Show her how much you don`t care!

"But-but Sasuke!"

"Damn Ami if you`re not gonna shut-up just leave!" Wow, Sasuke was mad at her, of course he was madder at me, but I don`t think he is going to lock her in a closet.

"Mmmm, fine Sasuke, I`ll be good." Slut, but I couldn`t see what she was doing.

"Just leave Ami, you`re not worth it anymore with how all you is lay there, seriously at least do something other then your damn annoying whatever you wanna call it noise that comes out of that damn mouth of yours."

"But Sasu-"

"Leave." And then I heard the door shut.

"Sakura you awake babe?" Great. I heard his foot steps coming closer, I didn`t respond I was afraid what he was planning on doing. Finally he reached the door to the closet and started to open it, I got super scared on what he was planning after I found all the stuff her has in this closet. Oh, I found more than I first did.

"Well Sakura you seem to be awake, why didn`t you answer me when I asked?" He looks /_hot/, what no! _Happy, and annoyed, yet suspicious. I looked up at him with whatever expression was on my face, and he seemed to realize something.

*Chuckle* "Don`t worry Sakura _those _aren`t for today, I gave you your punishment for now." Thank you.

"It`s time for bed get up." Sleep on the bed he and Ami were just getting things on? Ah, no sorry Sasuke. He saw my hesitation and look and pulled me up by my arm muttering "annoying."

"We`re not sleeping there Sakura, there`s another bed across the hall." For what?

"At least do something Sakura I don`t think that would have broken you." No, I was just tired and disappointed how my birthday turned out.

"I`m fine Sasuke."

"Whatever come on." He led me across the hall and all I found in the room was a bed and that was it. Sasuke picked me up and put me on.

"Lay down Sakura it`s late." I layed down and closed my eyes, happy I could finally fall asleep. When I was getting comfy I felt Sasuke lay down next to me, and make himself quite comfortable against me. I couldn`t complain though he was warm. Just as I was drifting off I heard him mutter "Happy birthday blossom." He couldn`t be that bad?

~Next morning still Sakura for a little bit.

I woke up to be very comfy and the sun shinning on my eyes. I looked over and was suprised to see Sasuke starring at me, and smiling when he saw me awake.

"Morning blossom sleep well?" I actually did, best sleep in, years?

"Fine." He chuckled as though he actually could read my mind and know I was lying.

"If you want a shower the bathrroms right over there." He nodded at a door in the room, I didn` notice it last night, so that must been this room has no closet.

"I don`t have anything to wear Sasuke if I take a shower."

"I`ll put something by the door before you get out and you can put that on?"

"And what would I be putting on?" Like hell I`d let him dress me like a whore.

"Probably a long shirt of mine, well on you it would be long, and my boxers or something." He must have seen my look because then he muttered clean.

"You promise?"

"Yep, and no one will come up her, so you`re all good." I got up, but then her pulled me back down. Now what? But all he did was kiss me on the lips then forehead.

"Okay, now you can go." *Blush*

~Sasuke`s P.O.V

I watched Sakura walk into the bathroom , blushing from me kissing her. Too cute. I leaned up and thought of what I should do, I do need to get Sakura those clothes. I have to go out and I am not having her walking around naked.

I got up and walked over to my room, this was only a spare for when I do have company, like last night, and tell them to leave, then sleeping in a clean bed. I looked through my clothes and found what I told her I`d get her, and the boxers are clean, just washed. I walked back to the room, and was just going to leave them at the door, but then an idea came to mind.

/Why not take pics of Sakura in the shower?/ Heh, perfect. I put the clothes down by the door, and then slowly sneaked in. She didn`t see or hear me as she went right on showering like I was going to do anything.

I could see her body outline in the door and was amazed at how much she grew in three years. I knelt down low, so she would think I wasn`t well, me. Just as I got my phone out and took a picture she moved so that everything was outlined. /_Perfect/ _I took a few more picture before I snuck out when I saw her drying off, and getting ready to get out. I walked out and layed down on the bed, watching as she put one arm out and grabbed the clothes.

I took out my phone and looked at the pictures, hot, sexy, and beautiful. I can live with that, people say she isn`t as hot or sexy as other girls, but for me she`s perfect. I heard the door open and put my phone down quick and look like I did nothing.

"Have a good shower?"

"Yeah, are you gonna take one?"

"Maybe la-"

"Sasuke! We need you come downstairs." Great, guess they need me, better go.

"I gotta go Sakura." I pulled her chin into my hands and made her look me in the eyes."Stay in this room, I should`t take long."

I got up and left after she nodded and decided she most likely would stay after what I did to her last night.

~Sakura P.O.V

I was stuck her alone again, at leat I got a shower though. I felt much better. I sat against the bed`s head board and thought of things that I could do. Nothing. I brushed my fingers through my hair, but then Sasuke`s phone went off? I thought he had it. I looked over and didn`t recognize the name, but I pushed the "read later" button and was going to put it down, but what did Sasuke have on his phone?

I opened it up and saw a black wallpaper, boring! Ino told me pictures were the best before text, so I looked there first, but when I saw-

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**Bad Sasuke! XD hope you liked it, and I won`t update tomorrow if you`re wondering, and I am working on my christmas one shot, its gonna be kinda long, I started it a month before christmas so that way I know it`ll be done by xmas. Review, fave, vote, and all that ty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally got this out, it took me some time, I started writing and the ideas just came, yes Sasuke isn`t as bad boy, but don`t worry he`ll be back, hope you guys enjoy. Clan Life is next, and of course xmas fic. Please excuse any grammatic or spelling errors, I do my best, but I am no proffesional I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

She couldn`t believe what she just found on Sasuke`s phone. Pictures of her, _in the shower!_ You know what you wear in the shower? Nothing, and that`s how the pictures were, she was in the shower, in some of the pictures it was hard to see anything, but others, oh others, you could see Sakura`s body shape. Sakura was just about to open the window and throw his phone out, but Sasuke came running into the room.

"What Sakura?" He had a panic look on his face and Sakura wondered what it was from. Not from just calling his name?

"Sasuke why the hell do you have pictures of me in the shower?" He looked confused for a split second, but then a smirk started to slowly creep onto his face; he began making his way over to her.

"Simple Sakura, why wouldn`t I have photos of you in the shower?" He had taken a piece of her and was twirling it between his fingers, while he just watched Sakura change her expressions back and fourth from embarassment and anger.

"You still shouldn`t have pictures of me in the shower! Oh, and you got a text message." She gave and innocent look and handed him his phone and went to go sit down on the bed trying to figure out why Sasuke had taken photos of her in the shower.

"Why were you going through my phone?"

"I wanted to see what pictures you had, and look what I found." He chuckled at her statement and layed down by her on the bed, putting his head on her lap and closing his eyes.

"Sasuke what you doing?" He cuddled closer to her stomach and missed the scarlet red blush that spread over Sakura`s face, as she watched his breathing become slower and tell her that he had fallen asleep.

She watched him, wondering how someone who wasn`t really that good, could seem so peacful. Sakura kept watching Sasuke, and pretty soon she herself was dozing off with him. Sakura woke up, no clue what time it was, and she looked around, but couldn`t fine Sasuke anywhere. She started to stretch, and finally noticed that the had left a note for on the little dresser.

_Sakura,_

_I had to go somewhere unexpectedly, hope you had a good sleep; I did. Anyways, no one should be at the hideout, don`t  
worry no one will get in there either. If you need food or something the kitchen`s downstairs, there`s no door, so you should  
be able to see it; that way you don`t go in anyone`s rooms. Don`t leave the hideout, although you can`t get out, and just  
stay in the kitchen or the room we slept in. We shouldn`t be gone for that long._

_Sasuke._

_P.S You look cute when you sleep._

Sakura smiled at the letter, and had to blush at the beginning and end, but she was glad he told her where the kitchen was because her stomach is growling away.

~I walked downstairs, waiting for that mutt that attacked me last time, but it was quiet. It even seemed erie quiet, it was so weird to hear nothing. I walked around and finally found the kitchen, it was actually pretty nice, as is the rest of the place; and it was stocked with food, so it wasn`t hard to find something to eat. I finished eating and the erie silence was starting to get to me. Sasuke said he wouldn`t be long, so I got up and headed back up stairs, ready to be bored, again.

I was laying down on the bed, utterly bored, nothing to do. I kept wondering if anyone noticed I`m gone. I lived alone in a high class apartment, and it was Monday, so my teachers would have to have noticed. After all if you don`t call in they call you, but maybe Sasuke called them. _Ug, this is making my head hurt. _Some time again I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up again it was dark outside, and I could see the street and car lights, which makes me feel stupid that I didn`t even look out the window to find out where I am. _I`m smart. _

I turned onto my stomach feeling too lazy to get up, my sleeping pattern is probably seriously messed up now. I played with the blanket`s edge and heard sounds downstairs, so that probably means Sasuke`s back. If he wants to see me though, he`s gonna have to come get me first. I wondered what whould happen if I told Sasuke I had a boyfriend, but had to dismiss the idea, Sasuke would demand to know who it is, then I say just joking, and then I get raped. Yeah no.

*Sigh*

"Well look who`s up." I looked over and there Sasuke stood in the dorrway, smirking, stupid bastard all arrogant and blah, blah, blah.

"Yeah, well look who left me."

"Tooshay." I smiled up at him, and then looked back down and started fiddling with the blanket again as he sat down by me and put a hand on my back. Some how it even calmed me down a little bit, but I guess after being so sad anyone was comforting.

"You know I`ve been back for a few hours."

"Why didn`t you wake me?"I sat up some more and looked up at him, yawning as I stretched out.

"You looked peaceful and comfy, so I just figured I`d let you sleep."

"You didn`t think I was sleeping to make time go faster to see you?" He smirked at me, and I slowly felt the blush creeping on my face realizing what I just said. He leaned close to my face, and my blush instantly was all over my face and beet red.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"N-no." He leaned closer to my face, if he could get any closer, and started to kiss his way to my lips, and when he reached them he gave a simple peck on them and stood up.

"You look cute when you blush, come on you gotta meet the others still." I got up and followed Sasuke out, leaning on his arm, and the stupid bastard seemed pleased that I was leaning on his arm. We went down the stairs again, and I actually heard female laughter.

"Sasuke have yo-"

"No, I was taking a shower I`m suprisied you didn`t hear me when I came in the room." No wonder his hair was all wet. We finally got all the way down, and yep a bunch of girls were sitting, standing around the area, all looking like sluts and whores. Sasuke lead me past most of them, and I saw the mutt with two girls, making out with one. Finally Sasuke lead me to a room and I saw a few guys shooting pool, I saw Naruto, I remebered him from when I was last here, he was always funny.

"Ah teme you`re here. Sakura! I was wondering when I was finally gonna see you!" I laughed and Naruto came around the table giving me a big old huge, and Sasuke seemed unpleased when Naruto held the hug some what longer then it should have been, and was squeezing me into him.

"Dobe let go." Naruto let me go, and was scratching his head looking sheepish, like he knew he did something wrong. Sasuke walked over to the rack and was probably planning on playing, some guy with pale eyes was getting the balls ready, while some girl I suppose was waiting for him back where he was sitting before he got up. I started to sit down on one of the chairs, but Sasuke talking to me interrupted what I was doing.

"You`re playing Sakura."

"I don`t even know how to play pool."

"I`ll teach you, we can be a team." I walked back over to him, and was suprised when we went first, but more suprised when Sasuke told me how to hold the pole, and had his hands on mine showing me everything. I felt warm with his chest so close to me, and protected. We shot the ball and I jumped for joy when I saw one of the balls go in, and then another.

"That`s good right?" I looked back at Sasuke, and was suprised to actually see his eyes already watching me.

"That`s very good Sakura, now can you do it again?" I stopped jumping.

"If you help me, I still don`t know how to hold it right." I heard the girl by pales eyes snort, but ignored it and tried to focus when Sasuke helped me again. Eventually Sasuke and me took turns and we ended up winning, Naruto muttering about how we were cheaters for being a team, but Sasuke seemed happy, and pale eye`s girl was glaing at me. Probably jealous that Sasuke was paying attention to me, and not her.

"So are you going to intorduce me Sasuke? You actually said that`s why we came down."

"Ah, yes. You already know Naruto, and the pale eye guy over there is Neji." I looked over at him, and his eyes reminded me of someone, but I just couldn`t place who. Sasuke dragged me out of the room again, and I walked along him, and we ended up with in another room. One that looked like a smoker`s room, and I really don`t think everything is cigarettes.

"Sasuke you come for a smoke?"

"You know I quit Shikamaru."

"I just can`t get over that, how long now two years?" _Two years? That was when I came here._ Sasuke seemed to realize the date and I could see a small blush on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I came to introduce you to someone." Sasuke pulled me forward and I was suprised when Shikamaru`s eyes widened a little.

"So you`re the mystery girl who`s been making Sasuke s-" Sasuke coughed and I suppose it was to stop Shika from saying whatever he was going to say.

"Anyways Shikamaru this is Sakura, Sakura this is Shikamaru." _Kind of got that. _I smiled and Shikamaru just gave a nod of his head, and glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke once again dragged me out of the room, and lead me to a room, where a bunch of people, including the mutt, were sitting, and uh, kissing, making out. Yeah, so I was kinda embarrassedshockedconfused, when Sasuke lead us over to a chair and sat down, putting me on his lap. He didn`t try anything though, and I finally got the guts to ask him.

"Sasuke aren`t you afraid that people will notice I`m gone and try to find me.?" He pulled me close, and suprisingly I foud myself snuggling into his warm chest and feeling it vibrate when he started to talk.

"The school was told that you had to go somewhere, and they believed it."

"Wow that sounds so exciting, they won`t be believe that forever, and I have to finish school." I saw something flash in his eyes, and I was pretty sure that it`s a secert about me.

"Sasuke, what aren`t you saying." He pulled me closer, but I struggled and looked him in the eye.

"Sasuke." I put an edge to my voice and watched as he turned his head away.

"That, you won`t need to finish school because youwon`tneedajobbecauseyou`lljuststayatourfuturemansion." _Huh? _I must have had a shocked look on my face because Sasuke chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Sasuke, but I wanna go to college." He seemed shocked and just dug his head into my shoulder.

"Sakura what do you wanna be? You can just stay home and do as you please, beside anything that involves another guy, and I won`t work long." I really didn`t know what I wanted to do when I graduated, and staying home all day, and Sasuke not working long sounded nice, it`s what most people want.

"And you can look over the kids." _Kids?_ I blushed just for the fact that Sasuke mentioned them, but then again. _Aw, damnit I`m so confused._

"Sasuke, I`m kinda young for kids."

"Well I never said that you`d have them soon, and besides, you still owe me." He smirked and slowly started to move his head towards mine, and a second after I closed my eyes I could feel his lips on mine. Slowly starting to become more, and I was still too confused to actually respond, much.

"Sakura?" _I know that voice. _I broke away from Sasuke and was suprised when I turned around and saw someone haven`t for a few years. Sasuke seemed confused, but I knew exactly who it is.

"Brother?"

* * *

**Don`t worry Sakura`s brother won`t do anything really, just a little and then he`s gone. Hopefully I can finish my xmas fic, that will come out on xmas, hopefully. Review, rate, face, and all that please. And read other stories.**

**~Chao.**

**P.S Happy Holidays Guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got this out, read bottom for reasons and blah, blah, blah.**** Please excuse any grammatic or spelling errors, I do my best, but I am no proffesional I try my hardest.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

"Sasori?" Her eyes showed shock as she took in her own brother whom she hasn`t seen since her parents had died. He seemed changed, more of a "rough" guy now, his once clean kept hairstyle now a unkept mess, his once neat clothes now ripped and worn looking, and his over all appearance, once between a teenage boy and a rich boy, now looking like it had been through alot. He seemed so sad to see her in Sasuke`s arms, and here in this place at all.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes stayed on Sakura, but she can feel the glare in his eyes directed more towards Sasuke, who seemed to be wanting to edge him on. Putting his head on her shoulder, and tighening his hold on her, if she could see his face she would bet that he`s smirking.

"I-"

"She`s with me." His glare intesified and turned fully on Sasuke, not evening turning to acknowledge his sister at the moment.

"Well she shouldn`t be, who knows what shit you`ll do to her." Sakura almost tumbled on the ground from Sasuke abruptly standing up, his own glare matching Sasori`s, both boys at equal height. She caught herself on the chair, but is being pushed back and back from them with people forming around them, sensing a fight atmosphere.

"Maybe she wants to be." Both stared face to face, neither looking away, Sakura wanted to get Naruto or even Neji, but one seemed to want them to fight, and the other seemed to have disappeared.

"With you, I highly doubt that."

~I watched as Sasuke punched Sasori square in the face before he could even finish his sentence. I started moving towards them, but I keep getting pushed back, more people coming around to see the fight, eventually I just got pushed too far back. Now I`m standing in Sasuke`s room hoping to hear something, downstairs noise is a buzz and no actual sounds are making it up the stairs and all.

I sat down and tried to calm my nerves, as soon as I sat down I got up, I didn`t want to imagine how many girls or who had been on that bed. Gross. I continued to pace, wondering what trouble my brother had gotten into, I always thought he would do big things, when our parents died he was top in everything and was graduating. Look at him now, he looks horrible and is involved in this shit.

I want to sit down, but the thought of, ech, blech, no. The room seemed so dangerous, no one it, and no noise, scary, of course then all the stuff I know is in the closet. Yeah, that one, over there, where I wish to not know what other stuff I would find in the light. Sighing once more I sat down on the floor, what looked cleanest of it all. Just as I am laying my head down the door opened, I practically jumped at the noise. Sasuke came in by Naruto, looking pretty scuffed up, but still holding his smirk. Even Naruto looked like he had taken a few hits.

"Leave Naruto." Naruto put him down on the bed and exited out, in a hurry looking way if anything. I went to Sasuke and saw him trying to get his shirt off and failing, I had to fight the laughing fits.

"What happened?"

"Your brother caused shit, the whole place is a brawl now, took forever to get here, we had to go the back way." I nodded and tried to think of how much my brother has changed, I took one more look at Sasuke`s wounds and went into the bathroom to get something to clean them all out. I felt his eyes watching me as I walked in and left the door open.

"So, it`s bad?" He snorted at me, and tried to sit up.

"Put it this way, you can`t leave the room, and that the door to this part is bolted shut._Damn._ I sat down on the edge of the bed and started cleaning his woundss, suprised at how many there are, a few deep cuts even.

"What happened to my br-"

"He`s not coming back."

"You kill-"

"No, just whooped his ass." He smirked saying that and the urge to slap him came up, but it went back down with a sigh. Nothing really happened, Sasuke just watched me, and I mean _watched _me clean his wounds and all. Smirking when I went to his stomach and abs, stupid bastard had seemed please with himself. He feel asleep once I finished cleaning them, and he pulled me with him, so here I am smooshed up against him.

-~I woke up with the best sleep I`ve had in a very long time. I`m pretty sure it`s not even do to getting a fight at all, more like the pink haired beauty sleeping next to me. Doesn`t even look like she`s going to wake up soon. My hands begin digging through my pockets, searching through my phone once I located it. Messages from a bunch of hoes, delete no longer needed. The only message I`m worried is about is the one from Naruto, I read it and really did not want to go down.

To: Teme

From: Dobe

You shouldn`t come down at all the place is still crazy, most of us guys are locked in our rooms, I think Neji got out and went somewhere.  
Hope you get out, I`m heading out with the other two later today, we`re heading to a hotel somewhere. Txt if you wanna meet up,  
place is seriously still a brawl, I can hear it in my room.

Sent: 4:09 am.

I looked at my phone and see the 5:34 am on it, only sent about an hour ago. Shit. Oh well, guess Sakura and me have to leave early, just avoid her brother. I felt stirring beside me and looked down to see what I can of Sakura, the room`s still darkish, sun on the other side mostly, and even then dark curtains. She opened one eye at me and peered up, shutting it and sitting up, leaning against me.

"Dream?"

"No, dream, we gotta leave later." She seemed suprised, but didn`t move, only seem to still be tired, her eyes keep drooping down.

"Go back to sleep Sakura." I whispered against her head and gave her a kiss. Watching as she got more comforatable against me and snuggled, her eyes closing instantly, I would even bet she`s alreadly asleep. I watched her, the soft skin and pink hair fanning my neck and chest, her breathing steady and safe. I don`t know how long I stared at her, but I fell asleep eventually.

"Sasuke? Sas-uke? Sas-u-ke?"

"Nghng." _Too early._

"Sasuke get up!" I groaned and looked down, seeing a green eyed glare directed at me. Her body still against mine, but with herself slightly leaning up more.

"Why?"

"You said we had to go! It`s noon." _Right._ I yawned and stretched my arms out, getting out of the bed and going to change my clothes, groaning when I moved too fast and my injuries started to hurt. Sakura still sat on the bed, not even moving from her spot, watching me as I got dressed.

"If you need anything or need to do anything do it, we`ll be leaving soon." She nodded and headed towards the bathroom, I took a look around and noticed how trashed the room had gotten, dirty sheets and bedding against one wall, little light coming in, a messy bed, dust here and there. Guess whores will do anything for sex, even sleep here. I took a suit case out of the closet, leaving everything I had planned for Sakura in it. The door re-opened and I watched as Sakura came back out, sitting back on the bed.

"Is it bad down there still?"

"Yeah, we gotta go the secert way."

I slowly opened the door, even the oiled hinges creaked and echoed in the quiet hall, the only noise is coming from the end of the hall, down to the brawl area now. Sakura clamped on to my shirt as we came down to the door, listening for anything on the other side, opening it when nothing seemed to be heard. Proceeding to lock it, we made our way down the stair case, quietly and efficently. Everything seemed to be in the main part. I made a turn and Sakura hesitanly followed me, being met with another door.

"Sasuke?"

"Shh." I put my finger on her mouth, and she nodded, both of us slipping through the door, and being let in to the cold air. We continued walking, my hand having to come to Sakura`s mouth every now and then to cover her screams of terror when something would move.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the sound of our footsteps, the door opening, and a gun shot rininging in the light.

* * *

**Well, this is kinda over due and since it wasn`t getting many reviews I don`t plan on updating a lot till or if it doesn`t get higher reviews, because that means less people are reading it and it would be foolish to put a lot of effort for something that would only have little effort to see. Don`t worry though, I will finish it and all my other stories because thats what I do.**

**Also I will have to finish this and Pool Boy before any new stories come out. So go vote, read other stories, review, sub, and all that.**

**~Chao.**

**P.S Another chapter to something should be out later today also. Also Pool Boy needs more reviews for bonus chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Please excuse any grammatic or spelling errors, I do my best, but I am no proffesional I try my hardest. Especially today since I am not feeling my best and did not go over this, it really shouldn`t be that bad, if it bothers you just tell me and I`ll do the change and re-submit.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

The light came in the door, the shadow with the metal macing in their hands. It all happened so slow, but so fast, Sasuke pushing me out of the way and the loud bang ringing through my ears. I felt his weight gain on my side and almost screamed when warm liquid became feelable through my shirt. The man had already left, and I stayed quiet for a few more seconds to make sure, I reached for Sasuke`s phone and called Naruto.

"Sasuke yo-"

"This is Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, Sasuke he got shot when we were getting out." I let the panic out of my voice and winched when Sasuke dug his nails into my hip.

"We`ll be there soon, don`t move."

"Okay." He hung up and I got Sasuke to sit up against the wall, waiting for him to say anything. It stayed quiet and I kept my eyes peeled for any signs of someone coming, good or bad.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Come here." I did as he said and made my way over, getting right next to him, and feeling bad when I see all the blood on his wound. I stay still as I wait for whatever it is he wanted, and blush as he leans closer to me and our lips connect. I felt his tongue bit down on my lip, and I let him in, myself being the one now against the wall. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled back, and I heard the truck and the guys now. Sasuke looked away, and I put my head down to hide my blush.

"Sasuke!" Neji and Kiba got Sasuke up and helped him in the car, all asking him questions that I should have probably asked him.

"You okay Sakura?" I looked up and found Naruto looking down at me, I smiled and took his hand as he helped me up, I heard the truck start and pull out. I must have gave away my thoughts on my face because he answered my question.

"The place we`re going is right down the street we`re gonna walk." I nodded and we headed out, Naruto locking the door behind him, putting a few trash cans in the way to hide it some more.

"Alright lets go!" I watched as he cheered and pumped in hands in the air, myself laughing when he almost tripped over some garbage.

We walked down the street and Naruto kept me close to him, as we passed a bunch of shady places and characters, Naruto actually holding me to him in some cases from the people on the side of the streets. We walked down an alley and Naruto knocked on a door and mumbled some things to someone behind it, the door completely opening. I stepped in and found myself in what looked like a club, I followed up some stairs and looked around to see some sort of living space. With Sasuke laying down on a couch with some bimbo hovering over him.

"About time you guys got here."

"Well I had to show Sakura my awesome moves." Such an idiot, but I didn`t argue as everyone seemed to know everyone and I feel out of the loop. Just standing by the door way, I look like I know what I`m doing.

"You can sit Sakura." I was suprised when Neji talked to me, and I quickly sat down afraid he might go back to himself and yell at me. I fiddled with my shirt hem, ,and felt home-sick; I miss my friends, school even. I can`t even imaging what Ino`s doing with the team with me not there. Hinata doesn`t have my loud voice or sterness and they`re probably completely lost. Great and we have a big competition coming up. I groanded an leaned back, watching as everyone convered, I looked towards Sasuke and found the girl is actually patching him up, but I still think her hand is just a tad bit too low.

I must have fallen asleep against my seat, because I started to hear music, and not just music, but loud and clubbin music. Stuff people go crazy over and completely forget anything they`re doing. I opened my eyes and found the room empty, not even Sasuke laying down on the couch, or Naruto blabbering away. I got up and streched, my muscles missing their usual routine of exercise and streching. I followed the music down the stairs and found everyone down here now, drinking, getting prepared, or jus-makingoutwithSasuke.

I froze as I looked over and see Sasuke with the chick from earlier. Not her kissing him, no it`s defineteley a mutual feeing over in their little part of the club. Serious stuff going on over there, nothing amy kid or even young teen should be exposed to. I turnd my head away and made my way over to Naruto and Kiba joking around at the bar counter.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." I smiled and sat down next to Kiba, getting pulled into a hug.

"So you gonna club with us tonight?"

"So it is a club."

"Yep a very uncaring one at that, anyone gets in." Sounds like a place Ino would like, but I highly doubt she would come anywhere near this district.

"Yep, all the drinks you want." Naruto cheered as he chugged a shot, and I was gonna say"five o'clock somewhere," but the clock above the bar beged to differ. Ten o'clock actually.

"Okay let`s get this show on the road." The guy behind the counter said with white-ish hair and a cute, but devious smile plastered on his face said. Both Naruto and Kiba hopped up and moved up some stairs to open a door at the top. As soon as those doors bust open, everyone burst open. People came rushing in, the d.j blasting some song, and everyone already getting in beat with it. I lost my sight on Sauske and the bimb, and Kiba and Naruto disappeared as well.

I got up off my stool and walked threw the bodies, being grabbed a few times and having to put effort fourth to get anywhere. A guy with a hood over his head is in front of my earlier stairs, and I go up to him with all my doubts, but suprisingly he doesn`t do anything. Of course the guy after me is stopped and told he can`t go up here, I think he was stalking me. The place is again empty, and I lay down, opening the curtains a little of a wall window, allowing me to see almost the whole dance floor.

I watch as everyone moves against each other, and that Sasuke has disappered. I felt my eyes well up from being so confused, the kiss before earlier and now him kissing her. Did they know each other? A flash of blonde catches my eye, and not just blonde, but a ver large amount of blonde, put up in a long ponytail with bangs covering one eye almost. Ino. Hinata, Temari, and Tenten with her. I don`t even think as I get up and rush down the stairs heading to where I saw them.

I almost cried when they weren`t there, ready to just think it was my imagination, but the pressure of a big hug on my back changed my mind.

"Sakura!" I turned around and lunged my self into the eight arms waiting for me, feeling tears on my eyes seeing my friends, since whenver. I really don`t even now what day it is.

"I missed you guys." I mumble as we move to a wall and fall against it.

"You missed us? We had no idea where you went! Why are you even here?" How I missed Temari and her bossiness, I leaned over and hugged her.

"Long story, but we need to leave."

"Why, we just got here?"

"Hello Ino, Sakura here and telling us to go, I think we should." Tenten reaoned with the dramatic Ino of ours, and I gave Hinata a hug as they went back and fourth, over what we should do.

"Ino, we can have a slumber party at my house." Hinata spoke up, and I beamed at her idea to see what I missed in my absence.

"Fine." She grumbled and we all stood up, wiping off our butts, and getting some calls from some guys walking past. All of us just flipping them off and walking back up the stairs. Myself getting between everyone and trying to stay hidden. We made our way out of the doors, I saw Naruto kissing some girl on the way, but he didn`t notice us at all. We had little talk, but I learned that, one the guy I had liked moved! He moved! Second, Ino and me have to make a new routinte pronto, third, lots of homework to make-up, and fourth that their a ton of rumors I`ll have to deal with.

We made out, and I see Ino`s mercedes sitting in a pretty close spot to the entrance. I jump in and claim the back middle, still fearing that someone will see me and it`ll start all over. We all got comfy and drove off, singing with Lady Gaga on the radio as we drove away.

-Hinata`s house.

We all laughed as Ten got dared to call our gym teacher, Gai-sensei and hit on him. Being a "sex hotline" girl. Her face got so red as he started to actually talk to her and say what she should do with her life instead, and then he said she should do the real deed and not phone! And that he would help her. Luckily she hung up, before our obnxious fits of laughter could reach his ears. Turns out it`s Wednesday, hump day, aka the day you gotta live through to get on with the week. Her dad actually said we could stay up to two, but we still have to get up for school, despite how much he`s glad I`m back.

I wonder if anyone at the club even noticed I left, maybe they thought I wouldn`t waunder around or anything. Neji, I need to ask Hinata. Poking on my side distracted me as I turned to a laughing Hinata.

"You looked so lost forehead." I stuck my tongue out at her, Ino throwing a pillow at me, and me throwing it back, my aim being off and hitting Temari instead. Which ended up with all of us in a huge pillow fight, only three pillows got ruined. It`s a pillow, its a pet, its a pillowpet! We ended up on the floor in fits of laughter, ignoring Hinata`s sister Hanabi yelling at us to quiet down. Yeah right.

"Alrighty then, who wants to go skinny dipping!" We all raised our hands and barged down the stairs to Hinata`s pool, just waiting for us. We stripped off our clothes and all jumped in. Being greeted with fairly warm water, the sensor pool lights turning on and making get out and turning them off. Well, Tenten, she lost our breathing contest.

"I really missed this." I smile at them and Ino pretends to wipe away a fake tear.

"Boo-hoo forehead." We laugh and play marco-polo, never even getting cold when we stayed out their till past two.

-~Sasuke woke up with a headache, looking around and finding a revolting figure clingnig to his side. He pushed her off and started looking for his clothes, wanting to get out and see Sakura.

"Sasuke, come back." She whined from the bed, and he had the urge to roll his eyes, he does this everytime. Plays with her, fucks her, and then leaves her. Only coming back because of her eagerness and her ways. *Cough**Cough*

"I need to go Karin." He pulled his pants up and zipped them up, throwing his shirt on and tieing his shoes, wanting to leave.

"But, bu-" The door slammed shut as he walked out, and almost muttered a "don`t wait up," but his head started throbbing and he would rather fouc on some advil then mock Karin at the moment. He walked down hall, and opened a door, finding his friends up and eating.

"Bout time." Sasuke nodded as Naruto brought him some advil and water, having a certain look on his face.

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto`s face and watched as all of them seem to want to not tell him something.

"Sakura`s gone." Shikamaru spoke up, all of them backing up and watching as his water was spit out and wiped off his face. His aura and face darkening, eyes flashing red.

"How?" He growled out and watched as they all seemed to squirm.

"We don`t know she got out without being seen." Kiba spoke, remembering that she didn`t leave out of the doors.

"Well maybe you guys should keep your dicks in your pants."

"Look who`s talking." Sasuke sighed and sat down, thinking of where she would go, she doesn`t know the place, so maybe a hotel?

"I need to run by my Uncle`s, you guys should take a break and come, he might let us stay there." They all nodded and proceeded to finish their food in silence, not wanting to make the Uchiha any madder.

They all got in their cars, following Neji as he sped off. Karin had just came in the room as they were leving and Sasuke sprinted down the stairs and out to get away from her. Blaming himself for haning with Karin, or to avoid Karin thinking it`s her fault, who knows. They drove on into the middle class area of Konoha, and then came into the higher class, passing an empty school.

-~ I woke up with cold running down my body, I yelled when I looked down and found only a towel thrwon against my body. I looked over to see Temari and Hinata the same way. Hinata`s mom had brought us them when we fell asleep on the chairs, telling us also that school is closed to a water brake. I`m pretty sure she`s glad it wasn`t daytime and we were sleeping outside naked.

I groaned and got up, seeing Tenten and Ino eating on the patio deck, laughing at how we fell asleep.

"Morning." I nodded and sat down next to them, stealing their food and almost getting my hand cut off by Ten`s fork after she tried to attack me. Temari woke up to our laughter and gave us a glare, getting up anyways and making her way over to us. Tenten giving her some food, and myself mouthing "bitch"to her. Gives Temari food and tries to stab me. We watched the sun come up in the sky more and over the top of the manion, Hinata still peacefully sleeping. And trust me you do not want to wake her up, evil girl.

This is what I missed being gone, not seeing my friends, and certainly not skinny dipping. They didn`t ask about my tattoo when they saw it, and I`m glad. I wouldn`t even want to know what they would do if I told them how I got it, or who gave it to me. Hinata began moving and we watched as she got and stumbled, then the funniest thing happened! She fell in the pool! Like a drunk girl, just whoosh! We laughed and she came up, doing a little dance, we`ve corrupted the poor.

"We should put real bathing suits on before you mom flips." We nodded to Tenten`s idea and headed into the house, our towels hugged tight against our bodies as we sneaked our way to Hinata`s room. Once in we got ready and ran back out to the pool, jumping in like no tomorrow.

-~The guys pulled into the mansion`s driveway, making their way out of the cars and heading up the marble steps.

"Welcome back Neji." A butler greeted as the doors opened and they poured into the place, scanning it with their eyes.

"Go walk around, a pools out back, we`ll probably stay the night to." The others nodded and Neji walked off to meet with his uncle, Naruto going into the kitchen to find some ramen, while Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke headed towards the pool. Both Shika and Kiba trying not to annoy or piss the Uchiha off more than he already is. They guys saw the backyard and continued walking to it, suprised by two things that happened when they opened the door.

One, Sakura is there, and two some chicks top just came off!

* * *

**I was just going to do an epilogue because I was not inspired for this anymore, but I decided I`d just change the direction and sees what happens. This story will probably only be updated once a month. Sorry, but I have other ideas with more inspiration.**

**~Chao.**

**P.S Read other stories, vote, sub, fav, and all that. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You have to read the bottom. Hope you enjoy, and keep voting on profile, reviewing, faving and watching!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

_

* * *

_

The guys opened wide as a bonde had gone in the water and her top could be seen coming off as she went down. It came off, and she didn`t even realize the three guys standing right behind her watcing. They could only see a little bit,but they imagined what would happen if she so happened to turn around. Sasuke moved his attention away from the topless girl and looked to Sakura who had started to laugh at the girl. Sasuke smirked as she didn`t even seem to notice him at all, thinking that she had actually gotten away from him.

They all watched as the loud blonde finally got her top on, placing it securely over her chest. Sasuke watched her with mild interest, unlike his mutt friend who was practically drooling. He could already see Kiba trying to get in her pants as soon as she came in the house, or the others leave the pool. The innocent ignoring of the three males continuing, only being greeted with a look of the eyes when Sakura looked up.

Sasuke and her eyes met, one set had gone wide with shock, and even a little fear. While the other`s whole face changed, a bigger smirker appearing, and his registering mischievousness and pride. One turned away and pretended to ignore, the other moved quietly through the air, making it`s way to the unwelcoming prey. The other two watched with amusement as he opened the glass door and all heads turned to look at the noise maker.

Sakura slipped behind her friends, Ino began drooling, Hinata looked confused as to who he is, and Temari and Tenten were giving glares seeing Sakura hiding from him. Shikamaru and Kiba followed behind their leader, Ino`s drool increasing at the site of them. Kiba pumped up his chest a little more trying to show off to Ino. Shikamaru gave a tired yawn and watched as Sasuke approached towards the edge of the pool, moving towards Sakura as all 14 eyes watched him.

"Enjoying the pool Sak-u-ra?" Her name came broken out of Sasuke`s mouth and he could just barely see his tattoo on her chest, a little bit of the red sticking out.

"F-f-f-f-ine Sasuke." Temari and Tenten sensed their friends discomfort and swam towards Sakura, Sasuke gving them a glare for getting in his way.

"I want to talk to you Sakura, alone."

"I don-"

"You can talk to her with us here bastard." Sasuke turned his glare to the other two girls around, finding them highly annoying.

"Alone."

"Nev-"

"I`ll be fine." Sakura cut in, wanting her friend to not know about Sasuke, himself most likely ready to threat her with something if they didn`t leave. Both reluctantly swam away from the couple, watching them still when they sat on the edge next to Hinata. A loud Ino flirting with the loud brunette Kiba.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and waited for him to say something, she had never really thought that he would find her. A pair of white-ish flashed before her eyes, accompained by long chocolate hair, then another flash of the white eyes, only with more lavendarish colored hair. She should have put two and two together earlier, she was mad at herself for not getting the Hyuga blood line eyes before when she first met Neji.

A hand poked her suddenly and she almost screamed at the sudden contact. Glaring at a smirking Sauske who had his hand held out to hers. Crouched down on the lawn beside the pool and two towels in hand.

"I wanna talk away from the pool." His eyes averting to her glaring friends sitting not so far away from the both. Sakura nodded and grabbed his hand, waiting for some sort of trick to be played, relieved when he simply pulled her up and wrapped her in a towel. Leading her away from the pool and down the little incling away, everyone only being able to see, but not hear in any way.

"Why did you leave?" His voice cut some anger and harshness into it, but it didn`t come out threatening or hostile. Sakura still averted her head down, and avoided his eyes.

"I, I wanted to come home, I miss my friends Sasuke." She had lifted her head up at the last part and Sasuke showed no emotion or care that she missed her home on his face.

"You never said you missed your friends."

"You seemed kinda busy at the time." A smirk came on his face at the sudden information, getting the hint that she had been jealous he was with Karin at the club.

"Someone`s jeal-ous." The air of superiority never lost a beat as he gazed down at her, waiting for her response.

"I am not. I meant you had been busy, you _were _busy."

"Jealous." She pouted and glared at him, putting her hands in fist and bending forwards slightly, Sasuke thought it was the cutest thing.

"Was not." The words came out in a venomous tone, but Sasuke still had the same smirk on his face.

"Tch, whatever you`re not staying." The glare left her face and became an astonished look, her whole body posture changing.

"Y-y-y-es I am. I have to, I want to." Words came out mumbled, and Sasuke still had no change in face emotions from them.

"You`re coming with me."

"No." It came out firm, and his face finally changed into a glare, his arm coming out to snatch her by the waist and pull her close. Putting his mouth by her ear.

"You will come with me, or all your little friends her are gonna end up hurt." She shivered at the words and him being so close, she knew he ment his word too. Sakura dumbly nodded and he leand back, his hand still on her waist, but a small smirk on his face.

"Good." Sasuke led her away from the spot, amd they came in hearing distance of her friends again. He gave her a peck on the lips and walked behind Shikamaru into the house. Kiba long gone with the loud blonde. Sakura instantly became attacked with questions, and Sasuke watched in amusment after turning around for one more last look at her.

-Later.~It`ll go back and fourth between Sasuk`s and Normal, sorry if it`s confusing, but it kinda works good this way.

I sat on the bed looking out into the dark sky, watching the flickering of stars, more appearing ever few minutes or so. Neji had gotten permission by his uncle to let us stay. Kiba and Naruto have to share a room, but the other three get their own. Sasuke remembered the dobe saying he would rather be with Sasuke, and he had responded byasking if he was gay. All the guys had cracked up and the dobe`s mouth had stayed open, his eyes wide. He just stomped to his room afterwards, not having anything to say back. Sasuke chuckled at the memory and walked to the balcony to get a better look at the sky.

He had always enjoyed the dark sky, his mother used to lay with him on the grass while his father was at work. Sometimes even his father would join them to look at the sky, Mikoto on one side and Sasuke on the other. He missed the times when it used to be like, simpler. And everything about his life now is certainly not simple. A small sound caught his attention, hearing it come from below he leaned over the railing a little more.

Watching as someone walked out of the house, at first I could see nothing, but a turn of the body and I saw the shape I have memorized in my head. I watched as Sakura made her way down the steps and and walked along the edge of the pool. I looked in the pool, but saw no monsters or things ready to jump out at her and followed her again, watching her walk farther and farther from the mansion. I watched her stop at the edge, and look around once more, herself opening something, most likely a gate, and slipping in. My feet, slipping into my shoes and making themselves out of the house, following Sakura`s path.

I reached the edge of the path and looked around for the gate, I must have been off where Sakura had gone. I felt around, and my hand came into touch with colder metal. I pulled, but nothing happened, I turned and it opened. I let myself in and tried to her Sakura moving. No sound reached my ears beside`s usual night life and I began walking around, finding a less dense and vegetated area then the rest.

The moon shined over me as I walked down, hearing nothing still. I had kept my eyes on the ground trying not to trip over anything, but I looked up and saw what looked like a clearing. My feet kept their normal pace to not get myself tangled up or tripped and then give myself away. I reached the clearing, and looked around. A small pond with a little stream was at one, and a log at another. I did a double check, Sakura.

He slowly started to walk again, watching as she continued to gaze at the sky. Sasuke watched as she seemed to mumble stuff to herself about it, sometimes her hand going to go up, but falling back down. He had made it to her without her knowing, and suddenly plopped down next to her. Her mouth opened to scream, but it came out silent upon seeing the chickened ass guy beside her. Smirking at her reaction.

"What are you doing here."

"I followed you." He made himself comfortable and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky.

"No, you followed Mario." He turned his head and gave her a glare, a smirk adorning her face when she turned to him.

"Jealous that I got mushrooms with the plumber." A smile cracked her lips, the boy missing it as he still continued to look up. Sakura took the chance to look at him, he seemed so much calmer and less stressed just laying there and looking up.

"I didn`t see you as the type to watch stars."

"I used to watch them with my parents." Sakura nodded, but doubted he had even seen her nod. A moment of silence passed over them before either one of them broke the silence. Sakura being the one to do so.

"I used to with my parents too." Sasuke turned his head to look at her, and only had his mouth slightly open to show an expression.

"I had nothing to do with your parent`s death."

"I know." Sasuke moved himelf closer to her, his side touching her arm. Sakura didn`t move or flinch from the touch, and he felt grateful that she didn`t move in any way.

"A shooting star!" Sakura pointed out and he watched her face close and make a wish, himself looking up and thinking of a wish himself. Trying to make sure he wouldn`t regret it, he could wish for so many things, anything, but one thing was what he wanted.

"What`d you wish for?" He sat up and looked at her, herself sitting up as well.

"I can`t tell you." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he had the urge to pull it into his mouth, but resisted the temptation.

"I`ll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She seemed to think it over, and muttered out an "okay" after some time.

"I wished that every nigh can be like this. You?" He smirked at looked down at her.

"Can`t tell you yet."

"Meanie." He gave a small chuckle, but ended it when he noticed how close their faces had gotten. Barely an inch between each of them. His face leaned down to close the gap even more, and her eyes shut as she felt his lips brush hers.

"We can try." He whispered before his lips came down on hers again, staying like that for a good minutes, until they broke for air. Neither said a word, and both seemed shocked by the action. Sasuke stood up and brushed everything off him, handing a hand to Sakura to help her up. She grabbed it and found herself pulled into a warm, strong chest. His arm had gone around her waist, and neither moved, afraid what would happen if they did.

"We should get going." Sakura muttered into his chest.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and they walked back down the path into the house, a little slice of dawn just breaking the sky, neither minding how long they had been out, and the little sleep they had gotten.

* * *

**I am amazing! I really got inspired for this, Sasuke`s becoming a softyXD. I hope you guys liked this as I did and this is the March chapter! **

**~Chao.**

**P.s read other stories, vote, sub, fave, and all that. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!I have some very bad news to share with you all.**

**First, I bet most of you have noticed my lack of updates, sorry, but my schedule is very busy and will continue to be very busy, so I ask you guys to be patient. My longer stories probably won't be updated for a long time, I have school, sports everyday, and then my weekends are booked.**

**Second, I need some inspiration, I have ideas, but nothing big enough for a huge chapter, so please give me ideas!**

**Third, I will probably get one shots up, and I will probably work on one after I post this, please forgive me, but I have ideas I wish to share, and I need more for the other stories. **

**Fourth, Alot of people have told me they want more on my Halloween Story, I have decided that every Halloween I`ll post a new chapter, but also that if I get so many reviews overall on all my stories combined I`ll post a new chapter, and you can also review for another story, even if it`s a one shot, and you just want one chapter of continuation, so review for that. I`ll have a goal set up on my profile, and update when I have the chance.**

**Fifth, This is totally unrelated to writing, but has anyone noticed the new Naruto theme song? I really hope that what I perceive it as isn`t true. I think Sakura might kill herself, that`s what it look likes, I mean she probably want, but does anyone else see that in the theme song with her holding that kunai and everything else going on?**

**Sixth, I think that is all. Please don`t be mad at me! Also, any reviews for any of this counts, oh and any review has to be something good, not just "count," or something pathetic, that will not count.**

**Have a good day~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, for the late update, but as said my schedule has been a mess, so please excuse all this lateness. Hopefully I can make it up to. Reviews have to be recounted, and if you don`t know why, go back a chapter. Alrighty then, let`s get started.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

***Also some of you might not know, but this ~ is my way of changing P.O.V, its my symbol. I don`t like saying who`s it is sometimes because it can ruin it. Sorry if any of you were confused and did not know that.**

* * *

The floor made me shiver as I put one foot in front of another, the beautiful windows letting the night breeze in. No peek of light even since me and Sasuke had been out for so long. The night sky still a blank canvas, just dotted with mistake stars. I stopped at a window, looking out into the yard, letting the breeze move my hair back. I closed my eyes and re-pictured what had happen, Sasuke being nice, caring, and the wishes. What had he wished for?

The thought haunted my mind even as the darkness came over me, the thought staying in the cranium as more images floated in.

_Flashback._

_The air seemed thick, almost as if I was breathing right through blood. It seemed to get thicker and thicker, the air becoming unbreathable. I felt my lungs start to burn, I knew I had to open my eyes. I chanted it to myself, forcing myself to see what`s happening. Nothing, nothing. That was what I could make out, nothing, but that the air is no air, but water. I felt the gag reflex kick in as I starred at more and more water. The only thing I could make out, the wetness creeping into my skin._

_I know for sure that I have to get out, up to air. Wherever up is. My feet start to kick, the little ripples moving throught the thick, dark water. It`s body swallowing me up, the directions getting mixed up. Down is right, up is down, right is this, and left is that. They mixed together, my eyes closing again, no chant inside my body. Just the coldness, bitterness of the water, almost as if its laughing at me._

_I felt it. The breeze, moving air. I gasped as I took in a breath of fresh air. My unseeable emeralds opening up to see a dark sky, only a few stars scattering the darkness, not even a moon, but still some light, burning. I can still not hear, and only guess I got up to the surface by floating after I blacked out. I slowly turn my head, only a degree a second, afraid of what the light could be. I turn around fully, my warm gasp creating little steam in the air._

_The whole side of the sky is light up by fire. Literally. The flames burn with purpose, their shadow in the water, lighting even the water up. Its like looking into hell, everything is just a blaze. A scream reaches my ears, the first sound I hear. Not even the waves had reached my ears, or myself keeping afloat by my doggy paddling. The scream echoes again, I try to swim closer, only getting a few feet before my muscles tire out. I stay put and look, watching as the water can be seen sprayed on it from different angles. Colorful lights making a presence when the fire would move or dimmer._

_The blackness over came me again, a wave pounding down on my head. The water twisted and turned again, my body bending in ways I didn`t know it could. I felt air on my hand as I stuck it up, but the water dared not let me to it. Instead, it drug me, farther and farther away, only giving me a gulp of air before I was swallowed up again. _

_The water pushed up, my body soaring with it. Even though, I still stayed in the water, my head laying back, as my lungs greeded up the air. I hadn`t even asked why myself I was in the water, but I couldn`t even consider it when I noticed how close I had gotten to the fire. I had at least been dragged only fifty feet from shore, and the fire is only about twenty five feet from the shoreline. _

_The water rocked as something blew, I can`t even make out what the buildings are , were. I watch as something collapses, shouts resounding in the air. I watched, the reflection on the water moving as it came down, screams echoing as it crushed a fire truck, a loud pop echoing in the air. I felt myself wanting to go back in the water, not wanting to see all this happen. Just as I was about to turn around, something caught my eye, a light, clear, like a car light. I watched as it move closer, passing the fire, so close to shore. It just kept going, no shadows present. It just kept going, the light fading and fading._

_Fading and fading._

_Fading and fading._

Fading, and fa-

I woke up trying to catch my breath. The events playing over and over in my head, I tried to keep the dream, _nightmare_, in my mind. I remember reading that so many minutes after you wake up, you forget the dream, but I don`t know if science could protect me from the memories of what I had dreamnt. The air still seemed heavy, empty, my loud pants being the only noise in the room.

I turned my head to see light shining through the curtains, my eyes fluttered, watching as some shadows crossed the curtains, it reminded me of the dream, how everything seemed to be shadowed.

"Sakura. Sakura! Sakura!"

"Hold on!" I yelled as my body tried to get untangled from the sheets, my body making a loud thud on the ground as I tipped over, but successfully getting out of the tangle. My knees and elbows moving as I ran towards the door, almost falling in the process. I flung the door open, a chipper Ino greeting me.

"About time." She flaunced in, making her way over to the little couch, and setting herself down.

"Come right on in Ino." I sang to the pretend Ino who would be in the door if she was unIno, while the real Ino just laughed, and beckoned me over.

"Yes, my queen." I said as I bent down, placing my chin on her leg, ending up getting a slap on the head.

"Okay, get dressed and then we are going to breakfast!" I put hands on my ears, glad that most people are probably up by now, Hinata`s father can be so strict.

* * *

~The light stayed steady as the voices continued to change. The volumes and tones mixing, changing as another volume would say something, and then they would all change. Some watched as others made their thoughts heard, some dare not look at others, and some just ignored everyone else and made themselves heard.

One of the loud ones a shocker, Neji Hyuga. His usual composed demanour changing as his fury raged, his two men behind, being some of the watchers. Sasuke Uchiha also watched as his friend becomes more and more agitated, obviously not able to keep his demanour as Sasuke can. The onyx, felt his own fury though, the way everyone is yelling, they had been in session since early morning. Himself getting few, if that, hours of sleep.

His eyes closed as he tried to relax, he could feel the tension coming off Naruto and Kiba behind him, wanting to put their opinion in, of course they actually know their place, unlike some of the other handmen. The volume grew and grew, Neji one of the top leaders for the tension and yelling. He just had to be top.

"Sasuke do something." He knew Naruto had said it, and when he looked back, his back was still straight, and eyes around the room, but he knew he wanted to get out of her. If anything he wanted to see Hinata, even Sasuke would admit he wanted to see Sakura again.

"Alright!" The loud voice echoed around the room, but it was not the chicken ass haired boy, man, boy, something with a dick, that had yelled it. Instead, Shikamaru had yelled it. His eyes bright and alert, all attention focues on him. The room silent, only a few scufflings of chairs being heard, everyone trying to calm themselves down.

"We need to settle this. It makes since to have it hidden somewhere secretive, but it would be harder to do business. We should just have it on the water, but down the shoreline more, in the old area, where the forest is around it on all sides." Murmurs broke out in the crowd.

"I agree with Nara. If anyone truly objects speak now, if not, its over." The room stayed silent, most showing tiredness on their faces, the adrenaline they had earlier gone. Their bodies slumped against their chairs, no one objected for over a minute, and people finally started to leave. Neji had his head down on the table, and Shikamaru was shifting through papers. Sasuke just watched them both.

"Well, that went well." Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke, watching as he made himself comfortable on the chair.

"Yeah, I`m surprised you kept your mouth shut."

"I know right." A sly grin made his way onto his face, his aura the only happy one, even Kiba`s shown annoyance from standing for so long.

"Ugh. I can`t wait for the next one." Shikamaru groaned as he stood up, his body becoming cat like, the bones stretching as he arched back.

"I agree." Neji kept his head down, even as the others left, leaving him in the now empty room, he had probably fallen asleep.

* * *

~I watched as the sun shined on the pool, the morning light giving it a little tint. It isn`t as big as the one in the back, but it still would be something to see, and I am. I watched as the leaves danced as the wind moved. My body broken against the hard bricks, a delicate flower in my hands. I kept it held lightly, afraid if I held it a little harder it would break. It reminded me of Sakura, but, I want to break her.

A smirk appeared on my face as I imagined Sakura as the flower. I couldn`t help the twisted thoughts that crept into my mine, I don`t even know how I became so corrupted, but who knows if I wasn`t just this way all the time. Something made a crack on the cement, or something, the sun only casting a shadow over the big thing. I kept the flower in my hand, slowly moving towards the object, my eyes glaring up above from what had fallen.

My eyes burned as I kept them in the bright sun, starring up at the magnificent mansion, a window on the second floor open. I tried to peer more into the window, but nothing could be seen. I sighed and turned back to the object. I sighed once again and heaved the thing up, dragging it up the few steps to the door. I could only imagine who would through a desk out of the window. If anything it proved how sturdy the desk is, only a few cracks here and there.

Cool air greeted me as I opened the door, shoving the dresser into the room. Solid, gold streak marks appearing, Neji`s uncle would probably be mad if saw them on his precious floors. Oh well, he probably won`t be home for another month, and by then someone will have cleaned it. I sighed again, and left it sitting their, more interested in finding my flower, wanting to see if I could break her anymore. But first, I have to get her away from her dog guards.

~I watched as Sakura came out with a smile on her face. Her hair blown down, and her face looking fresh, something I haven`t seen in a while. She had on a simple outfit, just dark jean shorts, and a white tank top, she seemed at peace. Which was different from when we found her, all tense and jumpy. I wondered what made her so calm?

"What?" She must have caught me starring, I gave her a slow smile, letting her now something is going to happen.

"Oh, just wondering why you are so happy all of a sudden." I jumped at her, holding her shoulders very tightly. Putting my face way into her bubble, and I mean _way _into her bubble.

"Well, I just kinda, had a happy sort of, its none of your business!" She pushed me off and turned around, I could see the smile on her face, but I know from years of being her friend that she really doesn`t want to tell me, and her being gone then reappearing doesn`t really make me trust her that much. And, if I don`t trust her, I don`t think she really trust me that much.

"Its time for breakfast." I gave her a smile, her body still turned away from me. I left though, figuring she would come in a minute or two, my stomach already growling at me for the time I was waiting for Sakura. Sure enough, after I closed the door she came out, a smile back on her face.

"Alrighty, let-" Then it happened! Chicken little was right the sky is falling! Both Sakura and me looked at each other, and we both looked out the window. We saw a dresser on the solid ground, pretty good shape for falling out of a two plus story window. We let go of the window sill, our knuckles turning back to our skin tone. We both ran down the hall, having to take twist and turns to get out of the house, mansion.

Before we could even get out the door, or in the corridor we heard a dragging sound. Sasuke, as I heard, was pulling the dreser in, making some pretty decent marks in the floor. He didn`t seem to see us, but Sakura saw him, her body going in reverse. She hid behind the corner, watching as he stopped and kicked the thing once, I stood there on the corner, somewhat shielding Sakura.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what fell out of the window."

"Yeah, tell your crazy ass friends to be more careful." Talk about arrogant, I felt the vein on my head bulging. He gave a smirk before turning and walking the other way. His shoulders turning once, only a ten feet away.

"And tell Sakura, her hair isn`t seeable on that dark oak." I knew he was being sarcastic, and I felt Sakura

tense up, and sure enough when I turned around, you could see her hair clear as day. She just kept looking after him though, a tiny, miniscule blush on her cheeks, one that I could barely see. Why would she be blushing at him?

"Let`s go to breakfast. We`re late enough as it is."

* * *

Later that day.

Her body was a silouhette in the light, her hair blowing as the wind came through. She seemed almost unreal, so serial. Only when you got close could you see the true pain, her eyes confused and hurt. Hurt by some reason she doesn`t even know, she just feels hurt. No one minded her though, they had no reason to. She stayed out of her way, and really, you don`t disrespect a guest of a Hyuga.

Her eyes just watched the yard, her gaze focused on the white gate, surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Wisteria on one side, morning glories on one, and who knows what else. She had never been good at flower naming. A sigh escaped her parted lips, her head leaned against the cool window, her body slouched, but in a way that shows she wasn`t someone who has low income, or grew up that way.

Footsteps reached her ears, but she had learned to pay no head to them. People run up and down the halls of this mansion, one thing to do there, and then one thing to do here. She waited for them to go past, waiting, they grew closer, more feminine, softer. But, she still waited, figuring they would go right past, imagining she is a statue.

"Finally! I couldn`t find you anywhere! You won`t believe what happened!" The voice was behind her, but she turned slowly, even when the tone said "urgent."

* * *

**Oooooh, what could have happened? Again, I am so so so sorry for no updates, my end of the year schedule has been hectic, and then of course all this other stuff. Hopefully, you guys like this, and I love all the reviews I`ve gotten. Hopefully, Domino Effect is updated soon, maybe tomorrow? I hope so!**

**P.s. Vote, sub, fave, vote, read other stories and all that please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here the next chapter is!Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a professional, so please excuse them.**

**Thank you for any reviews, subs, and favs! I love you guys! Heart.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank You.**

******Important, very much so! Please read the bottom, especially if you want to know about an update you could have on _any _story.**

* * *

Footsteps reached her ears, but she had learned to pay no head to them. People run up and down the halls of this mansion, one thing to do there, and then one thing to do here. She waited for them to go past, waiting, they grew closer, more feminine, softer. But, she still waited, figuring they would go right past, imagining she is a statue.

"Finally! I couldn`t find you anywhere! You won`t believe what happened!" The voice was behind her, but she turned slowly, even when the tone said "urgent."

"Ino?" Her body turned, blocking the blistering sun from the girl behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear, their blue pupils shinning with fresh brought tears. Sakura saw the way her chest moved up and down rapidly, showing she really had been looking for her for some time.

"They, they, a-a-a-are gone." She panted, kneeling over, and throwing her hands on her knees. Sakura got downed and helped her friend, both of them leaning against the wall, trying to figure out what had happened.

"What do you mean gone?"

"They left, no one can find them anywhere on the property. Their cars aren't here as well." Sakura`s mind reeled, had she heard them pull way? No. She has no reason to blame herself.

"So, they just left like that?" She snapped her fingers and Ino nodded, both of them not sure of what to do know. Sakura knew Ino had a crush on Kiba, and she felt bad for her friend, she doesn't know the true them, and would only think she got left behind. Sakura leaned on her friend, giving her some comfort, Ino responded right away, Sakura could feel the tears hitting her shoulder.

The sun moved and showed the two girls silouhettes, their bodies leaned against the wall, leaning on each other. A artist could paint it, capture the feelings in the paintings, anyone could see them reeling around the scene. Sakura wished someone would stop and ask them what they are doing, or tell them they should be somewhere, but it seems that now everyone decides they don`t want to come down the hall.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me, leaning up against it, straining my neck to look up at the ceiling. Even in guest rooms Hiashi likes to deliver, my ceiling decorated with much decor, not being able to arch for it being on ground level. I studied the angels, and flowers wrapping around each other and other figures in the work, how I wished I could just be like that, innocent and care-free.

I got off my lazy ass, well moved my lazy ass over to the window. Looking out, I could see the darkness coming up, knowing the sun is reeling it up on the other side of the house. The garage was easy to see, and I saw no lights or movement around it. I couldn't believe they had just left like that. Sasuke especially, I couldn't be just forgotten like that could I? I saw the mental snapping picture in my head, showing me what I ment.

The sky seemed to hasten it's pace to grow dark, unsteady clouds moving in. I saw my dream again, the clouds of smoke blowing up into the air, and there had been a boat. I tried to remember the boat, the lights, not even slowing down to look at the fires, or me, as if they had started it. Nothing, nothing I could think of was related to the boat. It must have just been a random boater who felt no need to get in the way of other affairs. Selfish bastards.

Lights struck the drive, but only a set, showing that Hiashi had come back. He was escorted out at dinner by another older gentlemen, Hinata surprised as us, Hiashi was very strong on family meals. But, he showed no concern for the people at the table, his body just following the other and making their way out.

"What, a, day." I leaned back in the chair, seeing the stars try to twinkle throught the growing clouds, the moon makins a erie, yellow color when visible. It seemed so, peaceful, I actually had a moment to just look at the sky, even before Ino had come to me, my mind was reeling over and over different events. The stars began to come fuzzy to me, my head just rolling around almost, feeling disconnected from head, it all fuzzed and mixed, a canvas being dipped in water maybe, paint still fresh.

_The world was just black, the sky open and clear. My mind registered that right away, the chilly, wet feeling sinking in after I had been still for a few moments. It seemed sereal, all just there. I opened and closed my eyes again, trying to get the nagging feeling to go away, but yet it wouldn't. I closed them again, counting to ten, hoping it would finally go away. Only, when I opened them, it seemed that the world came alive. The sounds, lights, and smells blew my senses, my body almost jerking upwards._

_It came back, the same dream as before, the fire raging behind me, stars twinkling above me, and the screams echoing and echoing all around. I let my body sink, dipping into the water, seeing the shore not too far infront of me, only the fire kept me farther away then last time. It seemed stronger, more powerful, a beast uncaged. The screams seemed to get sicker and sicker, their shrieling increasing. _

_I tried to cover my ears, wanting it all to stop, but I couldn't without sinking to the bottom. I tried to paddle to shore, but the fire blurted out, sending material flying all around. I noticed more colorful lights appearing, I remember. Right after that the boat had appeared. I turned to my right, sure enough the lights came forward, only the boat seemed to be slowing down._

_I waited for it to pass, the dream would end right afterwards, only the boat didn`t pass, it stopped practically in my face. More shouting rang in my ears, only closer and aimed down at me this time. My mind didn't register it, the boat was suppose to go past, not stop, but it did, and I heard a splash, felt a splash as it happened. The shouting moving right into my ear, I couldn't make it out. Only feeling as they pushed me towards the boat's cold side, limbs reaching down for me as I was hauled up._

_The boat rocked as the engines came back to life and sped us all off again. The fire's radiance disappearing as it became less and less of the scenery, more blackness coming around us. I felt hands on my back guiding me, and I heard voices all around, most male, but a few female ones. I almost fell straight into a dark pit, those hands cursing before going before and leading me down the stairs. The darkness coming to light as I saw who is in the room, and who is holding me. My eyes budling,_

_"How did you get here-"_

The cold sweat on my face alerted me of being out of the dream world. I could still feel the chilly air of the water on me though, and I wish those screams would leave my ears, the way they sounded, it was just so wrong. They were worst then the first time, I let my heart rate come back down, just laying there, starring at the lit up fountain, the designs seeming to be watching me. My neck stayed stiff as I moved it, trying to get to the more comfortable furniture.

I tried to remember the dream, only getting up to where I was pulled aboard the boat, I tried to remember what I had saw right before I woke up. But I must have waited to long to want to remember it, I layed down and sighed at the ceiling, afraid if I closed my eyes I would start the same dream again, seeing and hearing those horrible sounds. Would it get worse then last time? After what seemed forever, the sleepiness inside me finally wore out, I was grateful that I had no recolections of other dreams that night.

* * *

I sat up as the smell of overdone perfume reached my nose, almost choking on it's stench. I was ready to kill whoever entered my room, but found a body next to mine instead. Their mouth hanging wide open, hard to break old habits right? And obviously naked, the blanket only covering her lower back and down. I sighed and shook my head, that smell still stinging my nose, I took a joint out and lit it up, hoping to clear the smell of her and my thoughts out.

Her contact swirl eyes opened up, one red from something, and the other a clear mix of green and purple. Her nose crinkled when she saw what I had in my mouth, obviously displeased by it.

"If I have to put up with _your _scent, then you can put up with mine." I snapped at her, her gapping mouth shutting for once, although I could feel her eyes on mine the whole enter time they were closed. I listened as the bed sheets crinkled, her hands making light noises as she came closer to me.

"I suppose," Her sharp nails started climbing my chest, making their way up, her mouth at my ear," I could put up with it, maybe even try some?" Her voice hinted seduction, but after opening my eyes and looking at her I felt no lust, the sun casting a little light through my curtains. The daylight made me feel as if my sins are open, and Sakura here or not, it seemed wrong. I already punished her. I gave the girl a smirk, making her think that I would give her what she wanted, but instead I pushed her out of the bed, watching as her arms flailed around her.

"Sorry, but I think you`ll ruin the effects of the drug." Tears stung her eyes, but I just walked to the bathroom, joint hanging from mouth, and body completely starked, I thought I heard her throw something at me, but when I reached the door and turned around she was gathering her clothes.

I starred at the reflection of myself, watching as I moved an arm, and it moved in the mirror as well. I let out a chuckle, that sly bastard copying what I do. He even copied me when I wrote Sakura on the mirror, only his dumbass wrote it backwards. I smiled at my superiority, he obviously doesn`t deserve Sakura if he can't write her name right.

I heard the door on the other side of the door slam, a loud yell coming from somewhere around there. I waited, hearing the door opening, and then footsteps, the potty room's door opening. My blonde amigo behind the cause. I gave himi a casual wave, leaning against the counter and letting a puff of smoke out.

"You know, if I cover your face and then your dick, you look like a chick. Hey, that rhymed!" I laughed at my joke, and watched as he shook his head, making his way towards me.

"Are you going to get her? Or do I have to wait till you know what your name is?" I kept silent, keeping the joint locked in my mouth, but my eyes cast side ways at him.

"Im The Tooth Fairy, so I guess yes." I saw a smile crack at his lips, annoyed, but still amused by me. I sighed and closed my eyes, his feet retreating back the way they came. Get her huh? I bet I could fly there and back before anyone would notice she's even gone, it seemed like it took them long enough to figure out we left. I mean how hard can it be to notice five incredibly sexy guys missing all of a sudden? The fangirls obviously failed.

* * *

Her head hit the wooden door, eyes closed and if open would be starring at the ceiling. The tiles felt cold on her bare feet, and she still felt no need to move from her spot. The dream, nightmare, haunted her mind, making her wonder what would happen. She has had the same dream two nights in a row, does it mean something? Her body finally moved, going towards the mirror to look at herself. Her eyes had no purple or bags under them, at least visible, but she could feel them in a way.

Sakura reached down to her shirts hem and pulled it up feeling her torso become exposed to the cool, and her hands going down to her shorts line before she pulled them down as well. Her underwear trailing right behind. The cold air hit her only for a second before she jumped into the shower and turned it on hot, adjusting with the cold.

Her mind reeled over the dream as she proceeded to wash herself, only when she starting rinsing the soap and body wash did she relax, allowing the massaging water to come over her. Sakura stayed stadning in the shower for a fewm minutes, her mind foggy with relaxness, and her head leaned down to let her neck get hit as well.

Her eyes opening and body muscles moving seemed to break the spell, as if she was sleeping beauty and had fallen into a coma, in the shower. Her mind became blank, not stressing on the dream, in a semi-relaxed state though. She moved her hands and began finishing her shower, washing everything, shaving, and then doing her hair. Wishing she could have her own soaps again, and not the ones that have a simple soapy smell.

His eyes had watched as she leaned on the door, her head up towards the detailed ceiling, but eyes closed and unfocused on it. He himself had snuck in during her sleeping hours, Hirashi already knowing he was coming and allowing him to enter. He had saw her body in the chair by the window, glad he had been careful and waited till the early morning to come.

He had fallen asleep in the closest for a short time, or until she came in here, awoken by her coming into the room. He had watched as she seemed to know he was there, giving him a strip tease. Her clothes coming down sensually, making his body shake with want, he had almost busted out of the small area and surprise her, but waiting, that is better.

His eyes traced her form in the shower doors, his eyes able to see every little crease in dip in her body, watching as she relaxed, coming down to earth minutes later and showering again. Her body bending over to shave her legs, starting at his ankles, he had almost lost it again. His pants becoming tighter if possible, straining his "little buddy." The water stop, a slight squeaking noise coming from the handles, he waited, watching as her hand reached out and grabbed a fluffy white towle, bringing it into the shower.

He held his breath, waiting patiently for only a few more seconds. Watching as she opened the doors, hand coming out, then a leg, then her face, and the rest of her body following. The room had taken a light coat of steam from her shower, making it seem, hotter, even better that he had waited till now. He waited, wanting her to be at the mirror before he would come up behind her. It took little time, she grabbed another drier as it gets wetter and stood infront of the reflection glass. Her eyes secured behind the towel.

His chance.

He took no time to open the door, quietly. He made his feet almost float on the sweaty tiles, wanting for him to get caught. His eyes predatorial, watching as her towel began to lift, his warm body a step behind her heated body. The towel, came down from her eyes, the emeralds facing the mirror, registering the other body in the room too late. He came up behind her as soon as the towel dropped, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, resting his cheek against her neck. His eyes locking onto hers in the mirros, a devious, but true look in them.

"S-s-sasuke?" Her mind became blank, his eyes, the onyx, starring at her through the mirror, making her whole body shake, she was told he had left? Had he really, or was he just hidding? His mouth moved upwards, slowly, his predatorial smirk forming, feeling her body shake under his. His amrs tightened around her, his face burying into her neck, a quick flick of his tongue hitting her heated skin.

"You thought I forgot you Sakura?" Sakura made no move as he addressed her, feeling the smirk on her neck, watching in the mirror as he was practically one with her, their bodies glued together. His lips moved up her neck, planting kisses on their way up, his mouth reaching her ear, a quick lick around the shell before his mouth began moving, forming words.

"No answer blossom? Don`t worry though, you won`t be left alone this time." A hand moved faster than she could see, her eyes fluttering shut, still glimpsing in mirror, watching as he snuggled back into her neck, her body leaning against his. Her mind only registered safety and warmth before it stopped registering anything.

* * *

**First off, this would have been out last week, but my computer is stupid, decided to load something else, and I lost all I wrote. I do like what I re-wrote better, but I was mad, didn`t write next day, and then I had a busy weekend were I couldn`t write.**

**Second, the final chapter is coming up soon, I'm not going to say how many left, personally I don't know, but the end is near, a chapter or two more.**

**Third, you guys have reached the review goal I set! You actually went over it, but with me being on hiatus for a while I couldn't tell you reached it, but you did! So, I have set the new one on my profile if you wish to look, you can start reviewing on the story you wish to update. It can be any story, a one shot, chapter story, complete or incompleted, except Pool Boy/Clash of Histories because it would wreck the story. Sorry guys. So please start reviewing for that. You have two weeks to review for whatever starting today 6/27/11. C.O.H should be updated this week.**

_**~Chao**_

**P.S Vote, fav, sub, read other stories, and all that please!**

**P.P.S I will take one day soon to go through all my stories and fix any mistakes, if you see one feel free to tell me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter! And it is long as promised. Read bottom please. Excuse any grammar mistakes. I will be fixing any mistakes in my stories when I get a chance so please wait for that.**

**Dedicated to all you people who reviewed on this story! Thank you so so much! Love you guys!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot. **

* * *

The dark and dampness began to sink into her bones. How long has she been here? The room smelled of heated melted and that strange smell you get in your nose when you go into a basement. All her bones could feel is the chill, her nightware, a simple tank top and shorts all she has on. Preventing nothing from the temperature. Sounds of metal on metal could be heard muffled by the thick door and walls probably. She could only hear and feel, but she couldn't see. Was anyone else here with her?

A sound of power started to approach, echoing off the walls, the metal clashing stopping at irregular intervals now as the sound got closer and closer. She wanted to move farther back, but what would she hit? A spear of metal ready to go through her heart like a dagger? Or a bottomless pit that would put her on some convayer belt for her to be smooshed and crushed.

Her heart stopped as the foot falls stop, a eerie silence picking up. As if everyone just vanished and only her and the person outside the door are alive now. A clanking sound rung out, followed by the grounding of metal, and sqeaking from a door needing oil beyond badly. The door slammed shut, her body feeling the vibrations it sent as her body stayed still against the far wall; a crack of light had appeared in her blind fold before it was turned out. The footsteps started again, men, someone with muscle, but not too buff, just enough you could see.

"Sakura. Breath." And just like that, the world came back. The metal banging against itself again, other voices echoing outside. Her breath came out loud and shuddered, a soft hand coming down and untying the cloth from her eyes. It fell gently into her lap, her eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the darkness before she could make out the room.

Her eyes saw gray walls, with rust stains here and there from water pipes along the tops. Metal scraps hung around the room, or just placed on the ground somewhere, as if no one cared where they landed. She looked right around her and found that there is no metal, a big circle of nothing had been cleaned around her; she wouldn't get hurt if she had moved earlier.

And finally, she came to the figure in front of her, watching her as she looked around the room. Dark bangs covered the forehead and eyes, more dark hair around their head and in the shape of a duck's ass. Firm shoulders, and _soft_ lips, and finally, those dark onyx eyes that she could never forget even as much as she tries. She noticed though, instead of his usual skin tight shirts, or white shirts, or no shirts, he has a silk dress shirt on, and some black slacks. He looked _business, _and not the gang leader she knows.

"Sasuke." He smirked before he once again bent over and helped her with something, pulling her up by the waist and letting her lean on him. A coat, which she had noticed, draped over her shoulder, and buttoned to allow no one to see her chest.

"You know, usually you don;t put your dear "girlfriend" in a metal box when you kidnap her." She had tried to make said air quotes, but it only ended with her tipping slightly and leaning into Sasuke more; which he dearly liked and held onto her tighter. His other turning the knob of the heavy steel door, and allowing Sakura to go through.

The noise seemed louder to Sakura, and she tried to muffle it by putting one hand on her ear, and the other into Sasuke.

"Yes, well, usually you're not at a metal factory that has no comfy rooms. You could have been on a convayer belt." Sakura imgained herself on one, her body roped together, and someone just accidentally hits the switch to make it go; her body struggling as the air gets hotter and she can see the hot, flaming fire threw the blind fold. She gave a hefty sigh before she answered him again.

"Thank you then." He nodded, but kept his head up as they walked through works, almost all of them stopping and giving a little bow before they turned back to their work. The line and twists of them seemed to go on forever, their hard working sweat draining onto the floor. Only after ten minutes it seemed, and three flights of stairs did they finally enter what seemed like a lobby.

Glass doors showed a way out, but Sakura could see nothing but darkness, no street lights seemed to be anywhere in the distance. Sasuke didn't even falter as the doors opened, and they submerged into pure darkness. The only light came from a half moon, outlines of more buildings was makeable, Sakura wondered how far away they are from a real city, industry placed like this are no where near Konoha or any other big city. Lights appeared up ahead, and Sakura wondered if it was a club or something, but they came on top of the hill and showed two seperated lights, a car.

Sakura lost her footing as she finally thought about the hill. Her body twisting and stumbling, even Sasuke took a minute to notice, catching her as the car sped past and blew debris in their way.

"Silly girl."

* * *

They finally reached a place with street lights, it was impossible to see them before a deep curve, but once you passed the curb and came into the light, you could see the whole street, right down to the water. Her dream. But she couldn't possibly be in the water, Sasuke would never let her go there, so were the dreams just dreams? A hard motion to the left made her forget her thought, entering a building with heating, and her body instantly warming up from the cold outside.

"Everyone else is upstairs, don't even try to run."

"Don't worry, I have no energy for that." Her body followed Sasuke's up as she finally let it all sink in. She had been kidnapped by her "obsesser" and locked in a dark room with no light, and lots of noises, to be taken out and forced to walk miles in the cold night, and then told not to run away. Did he think she had a five hour energy thing in her tank top or something? She hasn't been able to walk without him!

A ding rung out in the empty lobby as they waited for the doors to open, a bright light, but no music playing out. Her body still shivered from the cold that had sunk into her bones, but the heat seemed trapped in the little space, warming her up. It dinged once more, and read four on the top. Doors opening once again, and showing a nice hallway with carpet, and door scattered in the lit way. She followed Sasuke to the right and noticed that no one was even here, not in the other lobby or this lobby, people who would be here if it was-

Did they break in? Her mind raced at all the things they could have done, barging in and shouting everyone, throwing the bodies in the water. No one knowing for a day or so since it's so far away from everything. Bodies gone or eaten, love one- Her thoughts ended as she heard voices, familiar voices, getting louder and louder. Her eyes widened, mind racing, they weren't suppose to find out.

Sasuke opened the door, brighter light greeting her eyes, blurring together.

Then it all came together, all eyes on them. A long table filled on both sides with faces she knows all too well. Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Kiba on one side, with Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto on the other. She couldn't belive her best friends are here, with Sasuke's gang, and look dressed? Did only Sasuke have the nerves to kidnap people in their sleeping wear and make them walk miles in the dark, at night, with it being freezing cold!

"Took you long enough Uchiha." Sasuke grunted and walked along the side with Naruto, his body for once slumped and tired looking, a thoughtful expression on his face. Sasuke sat down at the head of the table, pulling Sakura onto his lap, her body slumping back onto his. All girl eyes trained on her, as the guys began to talk.

"Sakura!" Rang out in three different voices, all smiling at her, and forgetting whatever else they had been talking about before.

"Hey." Was out that came out, a meek reply, her tiredness finally starting to take over her. Wait, the haziness wanting her to sleep, her eyes becoming watery and fuzzy. Three voices, three girls, plus me, equal-

"Where's Hinata?" The haze went away, her body becoming alert and focused as she finally noticed it. Only four girls, out of five. The conversation between the guys. Sasuke's body tensed behind hers, she heard all the conversation stop, Naruto's face finally coming out of his hands, and looking at her. His face with bags, and the usual carefreeness gone.

"We, we don't know Sakura. Naruto, was going to get her, but she was already gone." It was Kiba who answered, his arm around a tearful Ino, everyone seemed to get a fearful, or some horrible emotion on their face, Sakura could feel one on hers. Who would take innocent Hinata? She knows nothing of this world, and yet, she was gone before Naruto could get to her?

"So, now what?" No one spoke. Sakura could see the tears in the girls eyes, and could imgaine she had her own, ready to pour out. Something warm came around her, a softness resting against her cheek. Sasuke.

"It'll be fine Sakura. We will find her." He whispered for only her to hear, and even after all he's put her through, she found it comforting. She found his strong arms wrapped around her, and his face on her shoulder, and words in her ears comforting. Something, she always tried to deny, but it just felt so, _right._

"We can't just sit here, we need a pl-"

And that's when it happened. The loud "boom" and erruption in the sky. Not even looking out the window you could see all the chaos happening. And turning, you could see the smoke rising up, the once dark night, fully lit, colors of red, yellow, orange, and even blue and green errupting into the sky. Everyone's eyes couldn't pull away from it. It just seemed so, unreal, yet she could feel something.

"We need to go, they'll fin-"

"I know."

"The boats down at the docks, running, a minute." It took only that for everyone to be going towards the door, a shake making everyone stop and swing a little before they had more force to head out and run to the elevator. As the door swung close, Sakura had one last glimpse at the hell happening outisde.

* * *

The noise got louder and louder as they ran towards the doors. Getting out to hear light screams, and sounds that no one would want to hear, knowing what it is or not. Just disturbing sounds that make your skin crawl. Even the loud thud of all nine pairs of shoes and feet didn't drone out the noises, and the fire lapsed over the buildings, even as they neared the docks, and went down hill, you could still see some flames, and smoke piled on smoke. Her mind told her she should have run the other way, the medical instinct kicking in. But, her heart, and some part of her brain knows she went the right way.

Water came into view, the sloshing of the waves against the cement and wooding around becoming a more constant hearing. Neji already upfront from his alertness and speed getting into the boat, turning the lights on, letting more dangerous water be seen. Sakura knows from her classes, that industrial areas usually have deep water, they need it for the big boats. She has no doubts, if anyone falls in, they could easily die.

"Hurry already! They'll be here any minute!" Her legs pushed even more, trying to fight that soreness, and tiredness that still lirks, the coldness of the night forgotten long ago. Her feet hit would right after Sasuke, his body not even hesitating to pick her up and jump into the boat. Her body rocking from the waves moving the big bath toy.

She saw the rest get in, engine already rolling and kicking. Once Kiba hopped in last, the boat moved. Bodies going forty-five degrees towards shore. The adrenaline finally wore, Sakura felt her body let go, and let the strong, ready arms catch her as it all faded away. The unseasy ocean seemed to rock her into a deeper sleep, all those voices, and sky-lit colors fading away.

* * *

_The water kept grabbing at the body, wanting to go back to it, and not the body that's pushing towards her. The lights of a boat yards away, but the boat only feet away. People kept yelling, and yelling from the boat, and then there's the shouting from the shore, the fire like a dragon in the sky, up and up it goes, and will only come down when it wishes. Her body got slammed down, the waves topeling her, her body submerged into the dark depths again, only something pulled her up._

_Air granted her lungs, and she felt herself being pulled, a strong arm wrapped around her. Only to be let go and pulled by another, her body leaving the water, becoming cold as the air struck her, blankets thrown on her. The darkness of the boat showed no faces, but she knows some beyond what light can give. Her body began to spazz as she stood dripping to the spot. The arm from earlier using its attached hand to lead her, down some stairs, holding onto her tight, as to not fall._

_Light reached her eyes, the boat seemed bigger from down here, a hallway with a few doors. She could hear voices, two, one familiar, and the other she's never heard before. She could look at her savior, but then what? Would it be the same people as before? Her feet smacked on the wooden floors, the voices growing stronger as she grew nearer, just as she thought she would see them, they turned the other way._

_Only for the door to be thrown open and a very familiar shape being thrown into the light, her eyes not believing anything, but it had to b-_

* * *

Her body shot upwards, her breathing coming out labored, body not even registering the one next to hers, watching as she panicked. Her mind could only register two things, the dream went farther again, and two, oh two, that she isn't the person in the dream. Someone else is, and that person could very well be o-

"Sakura? Sakura?" Someone kept saying, her thought dropped, mind going towards whose calling her, and her heart going towards whose eyes she's looking into.

"Hey is she okay?"

"Let me see."

"She looks fine. Shock?"

"She was moving in her sleep."

"I could say something to that."

"Yeah, why don't you say it then!" The talk circled around her head, what was her thought, she had thought that. The first dream the boat passed, and then before this dream it stopped. Something.

"Sakura!" Onyx eyes searched hers, she could see the swirling emotions, some aimed at her, and others, at more people.

"W-what?" The conversation that had been going around stopped, everyone watching as she finally came down to earth.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Sakura nodded at them, Sasuke's eyes searching hers when she turned back to him, looking away when she looked at him. She could smell smoke in the distance, and noticed that even more buildings had caught on fire, and some lights of emergency vehicles could be seen, but not as many in the dream. Had they passed her?

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes drifted off again, as if her mind went insides itself, only for her to know. He could see the wheels turning, but what could they be turning about? He leaned back against the boat, trying to think of what their next move would be. Everyone wanted to find Hinata, but they can't just go around looking for her after this. People might not know they had been in charge, but somene might talk.

He could hear the others talking amongst them self, and felt jealous of how easy Shikamaru got with Temari, she seemed at ease with him. And althoug him and Sakura have gotten better, she still doesn't just seem at ease. Sasuke's hands reached out to the girl who was lost in her head, pulling her body against his, feeling her slump into it.

She had been only out for tenish minutes, and guesses she was probably tired still, everyone seemed tired. He'd find the bastard that did this and kill him. He watched as her eyes started to close, her body becoming more and more heavy, he wanted to run his hands through her hair, but he'd probably get an ear full, and he has no engery or want to listen to it.

Sakura had felt Sasuke's hands on her body, and thought he might do something, but didn't expect he'd just pulll her to him. It comforted her, and she had no resistance as he pulled her close. The warmth comforting and lurring her into sleep. She let everything go, all the tiredness, her stress, everything, and just let it all go. Her body snuggled closer to Sasuke's, welcoming his scent.

A loud "boom" even louder than the earlier one went off, debris flying in the air all around, even coming close to the boat, the sky becoming the sun. Screams of agony could be heard, blue and red lights mixing together on the shore, become a moving a haze. She could see some people moving around, EMS workers putting people into ambulances, and firefighters trying to get the blaze out, it all seemed so, wrong. What the hell had happened?

"Hey a body!" Her eyes snapped open, she heard Kiba calling for them to leave it, and Tenten trying to look out the side. Everyone seemed to be doing something different. Boat doesn't stop, boat does stop. Key, tell them to stop. Her body used god even knows strength from where to get up, a sleepy Sasuke watching her as she stood up, balancing on the rail.

"No! Stop, it's Hinata!" The boat lurched and everyone fell forward, Naruto's body, purposely or accidentally went overboard, a loud splash being heard. Sakura stood up again, her body moving too fast too quiclky and stumbling, her hand rubbing against something sharp. She could feel the wound opening and blood coming out. Her knight in shining armor rushing over to her.

"I'm not gonna ask if you're okay. Just, follow me?" Sakura nodded as he was careful to hold her wrist and not her bloody hand, leading her down some steps she hadn't known about. The shouting could still be heard downstairs, and she was glad for something else to be heard than just her hard breathing.

Sasuke led her to a room, one he seemed to be familiar room, simple navy blue bedding and a light brown dresser were the only things in the room. Before she could even say anything her had already pushed her on the bed and was back out the door again. He had not left, on a bed, in a room, with a bleeding hand? Her mouth stayed in an open gap, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

The door opened a second later, and he re-appeared with a medical kit, his smirk showing he was pleased that she "missed" him. His body sitting next to hers, and taking her hand gently, washing the cut with those stingy cloths.

"Ow."

"Hold still."

"Owww." Sasuke sighed and dropped the cloth, reaching for the gauze and tape, watching as she seemed shocked at his skills. Planting a kiss on her lips before he started wrapping it.

"You aren't the only one with medical skills." Sticking her tongue out at him, he gave a chuckle before he cut the tape. Packing everything back up and setting it on the floor, laying down and pulling her with him. Their bodies on their sides and facing each other, and just like that Sakura moved in and kissed him.

The kiss started out slow at first, her body hesitant at first, but that quote came to mind, lives pleasures are to be enjoyed and not thought about. And with that she finally got some courage to let him stick his tongue in her mouth. Sasuke's eyes opened a little, watching as her face was decorated in a light pink blush, eyes sealed closed. He only needed that to let his body no longer think about anything.

His mouth gained control of the kiss once Sakura let his tongue in. Allowing himself to flip her onto her back, deepening the kiss. A moan escaped her mouth as his mouth left hers and assaulted her neck, nipping and sucking as he pleased. She could feel only him, and only hear him, her body arching up as one hand went to the small of her back, and the other began climbing its way up her shirt.

Her hands left their station at her sides, going towardss his chest, feeling his abs through the business shirt, going up to the top. A hard nip on her neck gave her the feeling he liked it. Her hands reaching their destination unbuttoned the first button, her shirt going up to her bra, before he stopped, teasing her, she undid the second button, and her shirt came off. Not wanting to be lost in the race, Sakura unbuttoned the rest at a quick pace. Sasuke's mind moving from her neck to her now partly exposed boobs.

Two hands met behind her back, and she arched into him as he started another kiss, his hands working on her clasp. Within two tries it came, his hands moving fast as lightening coming to the front to through the piece of cloth away. The kissl lasted a second longer, only before his mouth went down on one boob and his hand went on the other. Her body unconsciously arching into him, giving him more. Moans left her mouth as he switched between paces and pressuer.

Her mind finally got itself together enough to find his pants button. Undoing it to find the zipper, his hard on pulsing against her hand as the zipper came down. Sasuke kicked his pants off before he let his mouth go of her boob, streching his arms to their fullest, looking at her in the eye. Their eyes both lust covered, and wanting, bodies slightly panting.

And just like that, the switch went off. Sakura's mind came fully back, the logical part telling her to get the hell out of there. And just as Sasuke came down for another kiss, she bailed. Throwing herself off the bed and grabbing his shirt before she ran the little space to the door. Throwing it open, she came to see purple, body turning to show pure eyes. Hyuga. Hinata. Hinata!

"Hinata!" She threw her arms around the ususpected girl, feeling the ocean still on her. But, she could care less, except the wetness seemed to be, on her stomac-

"Sakura! You could have at least buttoned it up!" Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, an annoyed expression on his face, standing only in his boxers. But what got her was, Naruto starring straight at her chest.

"Naruto!" She clutched the shirt chest, a red blush on her cheeks, looking as if she had put red paint on them. She watched as Sasuke's expression darkened, a glare heading towards his best friend.

"Take Hinata to dry off dobe."

"R-r-right. Come on Hinata." Naruto nervously laughed as he tried to calm his friend down, knowing he would probably get killed if he didn't.

"And you Sakura, come back her." His arms wrapped around her, pulling her straight into his chest, and than into the room again. Lifting her up to put her on the bed, laying right on top of her again.

"Sasuke, we can't."

"And why not?"

"Because it was ruined." His eyes searched hers, and she hoped he couldn't see what she was really think. He thought she heard Hinata and Naruto coming, and ran outside to see them, yet, she ran out because she was scrared. What was she to Sasuke?

"Fine." He sighed, and pinched his nose, trying to keep himself from tying her up and just taking her. He rolled over and brought her with him, shoving her face into his throat, not even bothering to turn the light off.

* * *

Weeks have passed since I last saw Sasuke. After the whole "bedroom" incident we really didn't talk much, he seemed mad at me, and I could see him spending the last few weeks with himself buried in girls. Literally. Once we docked in Konoha that afternoon, he just walked away, slacks, but with a new shirt on. No one else paying attention to him.

Shikamaru and Temari were out of sight before anyone even noticed they left, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji were going to talk to Hiashi about Hinata, and then Kiba and Ino were catching a cab. They had asked me if she wanted to tagalong, but I couldn't do that to my best friend who seemed so into him. Why am I the only one that couldn't get along with a guy?

I had kicked a rock down a block before I finally just let it all sink in, calling a cab before I started crying in public. I had told the cab where to go before my breakdown, only shedding a few tears. Followed by me paying the guy and running into my apartment, where only I live, to start having my break down. Not talking to anyone for a week, before they finally came over to me.

They all seemed happy, and I felt horrible for having to share my stupid sadness with them, but they seemed upset for me as well. After that, they all seemed to just get busy, exams coming up, and their wonderful new boysfriends who they don't mind being a gang. So why, why, can't I be happy with Sasuke?

I layed back down on the couch, hugging a pillow to my chest. It's not like I can even call him, that stupid douche just kidnapping me, and then kidnapping me even more, all during that, he doesn't even leave me his number! The ceiling became the most interesting thing as someone knocked and rung the doorbell. It would be a waste to sit here, but who would be there? One of Sasuke's gang members ready to kidnap me again? Kakashi sensei? The loud noises finally got to me, my lazy ass getting up off the couch to answer the door. A fist almost knocking into my face.

"Miss Haruno?"

"Yes?" I gave a weary eye to the man standing outside the door, dark, long coat, one of those hats "detective" like hats, and a brief case.

"Where were you on the night of April eigth." Oh, you know po-po, bounded in a room, running from a huge blast.

"A boat."

"The same one Miss Hyuga came off of?"

"Yes, I was there when she was rescued."

"Well, thank you for your time Miss Haruno." The cop bent his hat before he turned around and left, the only thought running threw my head was, what the fuck?

* * *

His hands slid down the girls chest, hearing a moan escape from her lips. He had seen her dancing at the club and thought she would be good enough and easy. Just like he thought of all the others for the last few weeks. Her hands started to go lower, a devious expresion on her face, brown eyes trying to look into his, and it just happened again. He just looses it. His hands came away from her chest, pushing hers away, getting off the couch to put his shirt on.

For days, weeks, hours, he's tried to have sex with any girl, and every time, just when something good's gonna happen, he looses its. His mind goes to a girl with pink and emerald eyes that he always gets lost in. His head heart as he began to think of what happen, her jumping off the bed and leaving him horny, coming back to say "it's ruined," only to cuddle him.

His hand reached into his pocket, finding his new obsession. Fags. The metal fire came out, flicking to a pure flame, catching the stick on. No one had known that they had taken over the industrial area, no one really knew, and sadly those who did, died in the fire, or got bribed to keep their traps shut. His eyes gazed over the town, his old company living it up in a pent house suite, probably passed out by now from all that alcohol, he was surprised she even remembered where she was staying.

The lights of the city cast a hazy light on the ocean side. Boats able to be seen floating around. Would Sakura be afraid of the water or buildings like that nowadays? Sasuke could think about her all he wanted, but after leaving her once they docked, she'd probably not even want to see him. Things had taken a turn towards the good for once in his life, and he screws it up. The nicotine faded, a butt left in his lip. Not even caring he sent it over the edge towards the side walk.

* * *

The puff of white air came out of my mouth with every breath, my feet hitting hard on the side walk. Pushing the few drunken civilians out of the way. Watching as they stumbled onto the ground, protecting their "loot." I could feel the adrenaline in rushing all over my body, pushing me towards her. I could care less, what she thinks of me, she should at least know the truth.

The street lamp illuminated the sign, telling me to turn. Easily, I could have gotten to her house, but in the depths of the dark and no logic running through my head, it was like a golden opportunity. I swear to you I have only had a cigarette! I slowed down as familiar houses came into view, and then into apartment buildings, luxury ones.

Not even waiting to see if the doorman would open the door, I burst in, my feet carrying me up the stairs than any elevator could carry me.

Two,

three,

four,

five,

six.

I probably woke everyone up in the hall, letitng the door slam into the wall, and slam against its frame again. The thudding of my feet let me know I was alive, and not dreaming this all out. The door whizzed past, my feet skidding to a halt on the perusian carpet. My blood ran cold, not sure if I could pulll it all off, what would she? Would she even open the door?

Carefully, I knocked on the door once, and then again. Waiting to see what would happen. Light footsteps told me someone was coming, but would it be her or one of the other girls? I kept my eyes on the door and didn't breath watching as the door opened, locks being undone. Pink came into view, and before she could have the door all the way open, I pushed inside, slaming that door into my collection as my lips locked onto hers.

* * *

Her eyes shut close as his mouth over took hers, her body missing his and drawing closer. His hands kept her body closer to his, her long sleeved shirt opened more at the bottom, let his hands on her waists skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck, not even caring that he somewhat smelled like perfume and fags. Their mouths broke apart from the exercise. Her eyes watched his, waiting for him to say something.

"Sakura, I am, sorry." His head went down and Sakura saw the bags, showing he hasn't slept in weeks probably, and his skin looked like he hasn't eaten right in awhile.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry too." She pulled him close, and his head went to her neck, just resting there, as he pulled her beyond tight to him.

"I know I have done wrong, and I might screw up again, but I wanna make it work." His body moved back, holding her by her shoulders, complete honesty in his eyes. His body moved again, Sakura's eyes widening.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Pulling a case from his pocket, down on one knee, Sakura watched as he pulled it open, a beautiful ring shining in the case. She didn't even know what to say, her hands clasped over her mouth, and tears starting to fall from her eyes. Sasuke stood up and gave her a kiss, holding her forehead to her lips.

"I wanted to ask you, tell you when we were done with the meeting, and then on the boat; but after that little incident, it seemed wrong, and then I walked away I was so pisse-" Sakura had no hesitation as she put her lips on his, muttering a shut up.

"I will marry you, Sasuke Uchiha." She said as their eyes locked while he slipped the ring on, a perfect fit. A night that should have happened weeks ago following.

Hopefully her next birthday is nothing like the past ones, and with Sasuke, it could a whole different story.

* * *

He who is in love is wise and is becoming wiser, sees newly every time he looks at the object beloved, drawing from it with his eyes and his mind those virtues which it possesses.  
~ _Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

**And lookie! Done. Like yay! In a way because I seriously spent some much time on that, lame ending yes, I could have wrote the lemon, but I'm tired after writing that two days straight practically. I liked the beginning the best, the old one I had was horrible, they did this and did that next. Blah. But I expect reviews on this great finale! **

**I have a one-shot in the works called FML. And then Im working on pool boy, but I am taking requests for anthology! Please message me :)**

**Also, I might do an epilogue, and maybe a one-shot sequel. No chapter sequel for this story any time soon.**

**Thanks for reaing and love everyone who reviewed on this! *Heart***

**~Chao.**

**P.S Review, fav, sub, read other stories, vote, etc.**


End file.
